Double Plus Double Love You
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Eren ditolak dengan kejamnya oleh Levi, dia pun memutuskan menenangkan diri namun, sebuah sosok pria dengan tatapan mata sama tajamnya dan tubuh yang pendek, menyapa dirinya! Siapakah gerangan pria yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan pria yang mematahkan hatinya? bagaimana jika Eren mulai menyukai sosok kembar ini? bagaimana reaksi Heichou mengetahui Eren tidak menyukainya lagi?
1. Chapter 1

Double plus Double Love You

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Totally OOC, Adult theme (on the next chapters), malexmale, YAOI, Miss-typo (a lot) and Angst.

Rate : M

Pairing for this chapter :

Rivaille+Levi x Eren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

_If you can't love me, it doesn't matter if I love the other you, right?_

_Even though it's hurt, but at least my heart will rapidly changed in the flows of time._

_When that time come, I don't need to look back again._

_._

.

.

Chapter 01: I'm broken, please mend me…

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lamakah, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu merasakan betapa pedih hatinya saat ini, berlari meninggalkan ruangan sang atasan yang menolak perasaannya dengan tanpa basa-basi.

Di saat dia hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis nan pahit ketika mendengar perkataan tajam milik sang Kapten—yang tidak sedikit pun menatap ekspressinya yang tersirat penuh kekecewaan dan terluka.

Eren Jaeger, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sensasi yang menyakitkan ini.

Tidak seperti ketika Ibunya yang dimangsa oleh Titan jahanam itu.

Tidak pada saat Thomas dan yang lainnya dibantai oleh kumpulan-kumpulan raksasa bodoh yang menjijikan.

Tidak ketika sosok anggota kepolisian militer yang memandang hina dirinya ataupun tatapan ketakutan penuh rasa ingin melenyapkan sosoknya dari sudut mata para bangsawan Sina.

Tidak, ini sangat menyakitkan, pria yang dipuja dan dihormatinya sedari kecil menolak dengan kejam tanpa mendengarkan suara hati dari sang pemuda brunette.

Eren berjalan tanpa arah di tengah-tengah corridor, pandangan mata yang hampa juga mulai memerah menahan tangis sedari tadi, hingga dia berpapasan dengan sosok senior yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu anggota pasukan regu khusus yaitu Petra Ral.

"Eren? Ada apa mukamu lesu? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya dengan muka prihatin, sosok figur kakak perempuan idaman Eren.

Si brunette hanya tersenyum tipis dan hanya membalas dengan perkataan manis agar bisa menutupi perasaannya yang telah hancur, mustahil bisa disatukan kembali—apabila Mikasa dan Armin ada di sini, mungkin mereka dapat mengetahui kebohongan Eren dengan melihat kedua telinganya yang sudah memerah. Beruntungnya mereka sedang melakukan bersih-bersih di sekitar halaman kastil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Petra-san—hanya sedikit lelah dari latihan tadi, aku ingin mencari angin." Alasannya, Petra adalah wanita yang peka dan dia mengerti bahwa Eren sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu namun tidak berniat untuk memaksanya untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

"Jangan lupa kembali sebelum makan malam. Hari ini giliran Erd dan si Oluo bodoh yang memasak." Ujarnya mencoba menghibur dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis lagi dari pemuda Titan.

'_Lagi-lagi senyuman seperti itu…'_ batin Petra.

"Baiklah, aku ingin ke hutan pelatihan dulu, angin di sana lebih segar."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini pada Heichou." Balas Petra menyadari sikap Eren yang sedikit tersentak dan menegang, seolah-olah mendengar kata Kapten bagaikan mendapat ultimatum dari pengadilan, Eren tanpa basa-basi mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauhi korridor yang mengarah ke kamar sang Kapten.

"Eren?" tanya Petra, namun Eren sudah membalikan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju hutan pelatihan.

.

.

.

Hutan pelatihan.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki milik pemuda Titan Shifter itu telah membawanya ke dalam rimbunan hutan dengan struktur yang tidak lazim besar dan rindang, hutan pelatihan tempat dimana Hanji dan Eren melakukan bermacam-macam percobaan mengenai Titan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu." Gumamnya sembari menghela nafas. Eren menumpuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan batang pohon yang tegap itu, dia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mengingat lagi kenangan pahit nan menyakitkan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ah, sejak kapan air bening yang ditahannya sudah mulai tumpah melewati pipi, akhirnya tangisan dan isakan sendu terdengar mengiringi sunyinya hutan pada sore itu.

.

.

.

_If only, I didn't said it out aloud…_

.

.

.

"He-Heichou…" panggil Eren yang saat itu sedang bertugas mengantarkan teh dan makanan kecil untuk Kapten yang sudah lama disukainya, walaupun setiap hari hati kecilnya terus mengatakan bahwa dia harus mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya tapi Eren selalu takuta akan penolakan.

Hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan semua perasaan yang makin membebani dirinya, dia pun tanpa sadar membuka kedua mulut mungilnya untuk memanggil.

"Ada apa?" ucap Levi yang masih menyortir beberapa kertas laporan di mejanya.

"Sa-saya…"

"Cepat katakan apa yang menganggu pikiran di otak kecilmu itu, aku tidak punya waktu seharian!" titah Levi yang agak kesal dengan tutur kata Eren yang gagap itu, sungguh apa yang bocah sialan ini inginkan?

"S-saya tahu kalau ini salah...ta-tapi saya menyukai anda, sir!" ucap Eren dengan penuh ketakutan ketika melihat sorotan mata dari sang kapten—pria itu menatap seolah-olah perkataan Eren itu bagaikan salah satu kosakata yang tidak terdapat di buku kamus manapun, dia mengerenyitkan alis dan sedikit berharap bahwa bocah itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, ternyata pernyataan cinta.

"Hanya itu saja?" Eren memasang muka tidak mengerti.

"Aku kira kau akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang penting, rupanya hanya pernyataan cinta…" desis Levi yang menyesap cangkirnya dengan gestur yang unik, Eren hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

'_Hanya…?'_

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kembali ke posmu dan jangan kemari sebelum kuperintahkan." Eren tidak dapat menerima ini semua, dia pun maju selangkah untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Kapten.

Walaupun dia tahu kecil kemungkinan kalau Kapten di hadapannya ini akan membalas perasaannya tapi apakah sopan kalau seseorang berbicara, pria ini tidak menatap wajah pembicara? Padahal yang mengajari sopan santun adalah Levi sendiri.

"Sir, saya hanya menyampaikan isi pernyataan hati saya dan seharusnya and—"

"Ah? Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Pernyataan apa? yang kudengar kau hanya seperti merengek bagaikan gadis murahan yang menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ditaksirnya,"

"Ta-tapi, sa-say—"

"Bocah, seharusnya kau tahu kalau perasaanmu itu hanya segumpalan hormon remaja semata, itu terjadi hanya karena kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mengidolakan dan mana yang cinta,"

"Saya benar-benar mencintai anda—!"

BUUUKKHH!

Sebuah hantaman keras menyentuh pipi lembut Eren yang berasal dari kepalan Levi sedari memutih karena kesal betapa keras kepalanya bocah Titan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jangan berbicara soal cinta padaku bocah, kau hanyalah Titan jejadian yang terpaksa kupungut dari penjara memuakan milik babi-babi kurang ajar itu, seharusnya kau tahu diri dan tahu di mana tempatmu bocah!" ucapnya pedas tanpa merasakan rasa penyesalan telah meninju pipi bocah manis itu dengan kekuatan penuh, Eren beruntung tidak tersungkur dan jatuh pingsan setelah menerima pukulan tadi.

"He-Heichou…se-setidaknya pertimbang—"

"Apanya yang harus dipertimbangkan, eh? Kau ingin mendengarkan apa jawabanku? Aku menolak dan tidak butuh pernyataan cintamu, tak ada yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi, Jaeger."

"…"

"Argh, seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu…lihat dirimu, hanya karena kau masuk ke Tim ini dan kau malah jadi besar kepala dengan perhatian yang kuberikan." Ucap Levi yang memijit keningnya tanpa memperdulikan mimik wajah cantik itu yang sudah tidak optimis memandangnya.

DEG

Kedua mata turquoise itu tidak lagi bersinar cerah seperti biasanya, mata yang selalu terbuka lebar penuh keceriaan telah tergantikan dengan tatapan merendah dan hampa, Eren pun tersenyum tipis—salah satu ciri khas miliknya yang menandakan bahwa dia menyerah dan tidak akan mencoba lagi.

"Ahahaha…"

"…?" Levi pun menatap lagi wajah yang sudah terluka itu, si cantik di hadapannya tersenyum mengalah dan segera memberikan salute padanya, tanda bahwa dia mengundurkan diri untuk kembali ke posnya bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Maafkan keegoisan saya, Sir. Anda benar, saya ini masih bocah dan tidak mengerti apa perbedaan cinta dan kagum, maafkan saya, Sir—Saya benar-benar lancang." Eren masih tersenyum, Levi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk.

"Saya permisi, Sir. Anggap saja saya hanya bercanda." Eren pun menutup pintu kayu itu tanpa memandang ke hadapan Levi, tidak seperti kebiasannya yang dipenuhi senyuman semangat.

Tanpa disadari Erennya sendiri, bahwa kedua mata obsidian milik Levi terus menatap punggung miliknya dan salah satu tangan miliknya meremas keras lembaran-lembaran laporan yang setengah dibacanya.

.

.

.

_Only pain that will be my answer…_

.

.

.

Eren yang sedang bersender menatap langit-langit malam yang telah dipenuhi oleh bintang gemerlapan, hatinya sudah tercabik-cabik, menyadari bahwa hari sudah tergantikan oleh malam, Eren pun bangkit dan menepuk bagian celananya setelah duduk di rerumputan kecil—mengingat Petra memintanya untuk segera kembali dia tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa ketika harus bertemu dengan Kapten di ruang makan nanti.

"Huff, aku harus memasang muka seperti di hadapan Heichou dan yang lainnya?" ucapnya lesu pada diri sendiri, dia pun menatap permukaan sungai yang bening, ditatapnya bayangan menyedihkan milik sendiri dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Ketika dia kembali menurunkan wajahnya untuk memperbaiki raut muka yang habis menangis, dia menyadari ada sosok lain tepat berada di belakangnya, matanya membulat ketika mengenali sosok figur itu dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang menatap punggungnya sedari tadi.

"Hai…"

"A-anda?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kastil, markas Recon Corps.

"Leviiii~" panggil sosok genderless yang mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan Levi, sosok berkacamata yang berkilat-kilat tertawa tidak jelas memandangi sosok Kapten yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas laporannya yang tertunda berkat pernyataan cinta Eren Jaeger yang rupanya hanyalah candaan semata—Walaupun pihak yang mendengar tidak merasa demikian.

Ada sesuatu yang salah ketika Eren tidak menatapnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, mata empat sialan?" desis Levi tak acuh sembari bertopang dagu.

"Dasar muka bata, aku hanya datang untuk menjengukmu dan ini balasannya?" Hanji memonyongkan mulutnya, Levi yang terbiasa melihat tabiat menjijikan Hanji hanya menatap datar.

"Aku yakin demi apapun, kau tidak mungkin memasukan bokong sialanmu itu ke ruanganku hanya untuk menjenguk, apa maumu?" Hanji tidak akan terkejut mendengar penggunaan kata Levi yang tergolong vulgar tapi benar, dia datang untuk mencari sesuatu atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Apa kau melihat Eren? Seharusnya dia akan menemuiku untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan, sudah tiga jam aku menunggu dan dia tidak ada di kamarnya?" tanya Hanji yang berkacak sebelah pinggang, tidak seperti biasanya Eren melewatkan jadwal temunya dengan Hanji.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin dia bersama Ackerman dan Arlert—"

BRAAAK!

"Cebol, dimana Eren?!" sosok sang kakak angkat yang overprotektif telah datang bersamaan dengan si pemuda blonde yang berusaha membujuk sang gadis untuk meminta maaf karena kekasarannya.

"Maafkan Mikasa, Kapten dan Pemimpin skuad…kami sedang mencari Eren karena dia tidak kembali ke posnya tadi siang, kami belum bertemu dengannya…" jelas Armin kewalahan memegang kedua lengan Mikasa.

"Ah? Kalian juga mencari Eren?" tanya Hanji yang keheranan, kalau misalnya Mikasa dan Armin tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Eren, berarti Eren tidak ada di kastil? Sepasang mata menatap sosok Levi yang masih santai-santainya di kursi.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?"

"Karena terahkir kali aku melihat Eren, dia mengantarkan minuman padamu, kuntet." Desis Mikasa dengan pandangan membunuh, kalau misalnya Levi berbuat macam-macam pada Eren, meski hanya menyentuh seujung jari pun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, kau ingin bilang kalau aku menyembunyikan bocah itu?" Levi tidak suka ini, semua yang mengenal Eren tidak mengetahui kemana perginya, dia terlalu lelah untuk semua ini.

Levi pun dengan berat hati segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bermaksud melenggang keluar.

"Mau kemana Levi?" tanya Hanji.

"Ke ruang makan, sudah waktunya kita makan malam bukan?" Levi menjawab seolah-olah sedang membicarakan cuaca di pagi hari, Mikasa mendelik kesal karena ketidak-pedulian sang Kopral pada saudaranya.

"Tunggu Cebol, bagaimana dengan Eren?!"

"Kita akan menunggunya pulang, kalau dia tidak kembali maka aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Erwin." Dengan diahkiri oleh tertutupnya pintu kamar, meninggalkan ketiga sosok yang masih mendekam di dalam.

"Khhh, si pendek itu keterlaluan…" Mikasa mengeram kesal.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, aku yakin Eren baik-baik saja... sebaiknya kita mengisi tenaga dulu, sudah seharian kita berlatih dan bersih-bersih." ajak Armin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren tidak adapat mempercayai sosok Kapten yang barusan saja membentaknya dengan kejam berdiri di hadapannya, sorotan mata yang lebih bersahabat dengan pakaian yang tidak lazim.

"He-Heichou? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Apa anda datang untuk mencari saya?" Eren menatap dengan pandangan yang sama, tidak bersemangat dan antusias, yang ditanyai hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang raut muka yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Aku bukan Heichou yang kau kenal." Okay, ada yang aneh di sini.

"Eh? Apa maksud anda, Levi Heichou?" tanya Eren keheranan, mana mungkin dia salah mengenali sosok di depannya ini, meskipun dia merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda ketika dia bertatapan muka dengan pria ini.

"Hoo…jadi itu nama pria yang kau gumamkan sedari siang hari, Levi rupanya?" gumam pria itu. Eren merasa dia sedang dikerjai sekarang, mana mungkin Levi yang dikenal sangar dan kejam itu bisa melupakan namanya sendiri? Kecuali dia amnesia atau dia memang bukan Levi? Hanya orang yang berwajah sama tapi berbeda dalam arti lain.

Eren menatap postur tubuh di depannya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras, dia bisa memperhatikan dengan tata berpakaian pria tersebut—Jaket hitam yang panjang, kemeja merah dan celana hitam senada dengan boots sebatas lutut. Lebih anehnya strap hitam yang sama melekat dibagian paha dan juga dada bidang itu. Mengingatkan strap hitam yang melekat di celana putih Eren saat ini.

Levi yang dia kenal, tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari pakaian ataupun seragamnya terlihat berantakan apalagi dibagian kerah yang sengaja tidak dikancing.

Eren juga menyadari bahwa kedua bola mata pria ini berwarna abu kebiruan, berbeda dengan abu-abu berwarna kelam dan dingin, dan postur tubuhnya lebih santai tidak kaku dan tegap seperti Kopralnya ketika berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Kau bukan Levi Heichou…" jelas Eren, dia yakin pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah pria dingin nan pendek yang dikenalnya, lagipula apa yang Levi inginkan darinya setelah menghancurkan perasaan Eren dengan kata-kata dan tindakan kekerasan tadi? Tidak, pria ini hanya memiliki wajah yang sama dan dia jelas bukan Levi.

"Kan' sudah kubilang…kau ini lelet juga ya?" sindir sosok berpakaian hitam merah ini.

Eren memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok misterius ini.

"Jadi…mahluk macam apa kau? kenapa mirip sekali dengan Levi heichou?" selidik Eren.

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia terlihat bingung untuk menyusun kata-kata yang koheren untuk pemuda cantik di depannya. Dia mengakui bahwa dia menyukai sosok cantik nan tinggi yang terlihat kebingungan ini, seolah-olah dia tumbuh memiliki dua kepala.

"Banyak yang memanggil jenisku dengan berbagai nama…"

"…?"

"Kami tidak mempunyai tubuh asli, kami hanya memakai wujud orang lain agar kami mempunyai bentuk yang jelas dan kurasa aku terjebak dengan wujud yang pendek ini…" pria itu menatap sekujur tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah menunjukan bahwa inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kami biasa disebut dengan Doppelganger, sosok yang mirip dengan yang aslinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali...kemana bocah itu?" gumam Levi yang menatap piring makanan yang sengaja dia simpan untuk bocah naungannya, Mikasa dan anggota rekrut sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Levi menatap jam besar yang dibawa oleh Irvin. Levi meneguk lagi kopinya yang entah sudah keberapa kali dibuatnya untuk menunggu kembali sang bocah titan.

Perasaan tidak nyaman juga bersalah menghantui Levi, jujur saja ketika sang bocah menyatakan perasaannya pada Levi, pria berumur 30-an itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat itu, dia tidak mengerti apa yang merasukinya untuk berpikir seperti itu, dia harus bersikap professional, dia sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini ketika Petra juga menyatakan perasaanya.

Namun ketika Eren mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Levi, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya. Perasaan senang, lega dan hal-hal positif lainnya menyerbu masuk, Levi tidak tahu mengapa mendengar kata-kata Eren membuat dirinya menjadi pria yang paling bahagia sedunia.

dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Hanji besok, setelah dia menemukan Eren.

"Ada dimana kau sekarang, Eren?" Levi menoleh ke arah jendela luar, dimana bulan sabit yang menerangi ruang makan yang gelap nan sunyi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren melangkah mundur melihat sosok yang asing namun terlihat sama di matanya, Lev-ah bukan, pria doppelganger ini terus mengamati gerak-gerik si brunette, dia pun menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? kan'yang kau lihat ini bukan dirimu sendiri?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat dan menarik lengan Eren.

"Le-lepaskan, a-aku harus kembali ke markas!" Eren berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan di lengan kurusnya, dia harus pergi dari mahluk astral, melihat Doppelganger bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diminati, mereka mahluk berbahaya yang menandakan kematian bagi orang yang berwajah sama.

"Kau tak perlu takut, selama aku tidak menemukan sosok Heichou yang kau sebut itu, tidak akan ada masalah." hiburnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau melarangku untuk pergi?! aku'kan tidak ada hubungannya?" Eren frustasi melihat pria pendek yang beda 5 centi darinya, walaupun sama tinggi Kapten dan Doppelganger ini berbeda tapi tetap pendek.

"Temani aku, baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang bukan menjadi targetku..." pintannya, Eren sedikit kaget tapi hal itu tidak akan meluluhkan instingnya yang bermaksud untuk pergi.

"Lagipula, kau terlihat enggan untuk kembali ke markas tadinya..."

"!?" Melihat kedua mata yang bagaikan sebiru lautan itu, sang Doppelganger semakin tertarik untuk memilikinya, melihat sosok cantik yang terlihat kebingungan dengan emosinya saat ini benar-benar sesuatu yang patut diabadikan dengan pandangan mata berwarna azure itu.

"Kau cantik..."

oke, Eren semakin frustasi bercampurkan malu mendengar pujian secara telak itu dari sang mahluk Doppelganger, melihat sosok di depannya ini tidak bermaksud jahat dan benar katanya kalau Eren terlihat enggan untuk menemui sang Kapten, dia pun terpaksa mengalah. toh, dia bisa beralasan kalau dia sudah pulang dan melewatkan makan malam karena sudah tidur.

"Baiklah...akan kutemani." sosok wajah yang awalnya sedikit jahil itu berubah sumringah, Eren hampir tersedak ingin tertawa membayangkan sang Kapten berwajah demikian.

"Tapi, aku harus kembali sebelum pagi, ingat itu!" ucap Eren mengingatkan dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Bagus, aku mempunyai gubuk kecil disini, kau bisa beristirahat dan makan..." ucap Doppelganger yang tidak bernama itu.

sosok jelmaan Levi mengandeng tangan yang halus itu menuju gubuk yang disebut, Eren berharap bahwa sang Kapten tidak menungguinya semalaman.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's like found a light in the darkness, I found you inside the forest, the other you

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next on Chapter 02 : Maybe you are the one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note: OKE INI APAAN? Haruka tahu kalau cerita ini tergolong pendek dan bikin kalian memanas untuk menusuk punggung author kurang kerjaan ini, napa nanggung banget! Tapi Haruka janji bakalan update secepatnya, mungkin kalau hari sabtu atau minggu sudah update, but no promises here! teheee *ketawa yaoming*

Erennya OOC apalagi Levinya, sungguh terlalu! *jambak rambut sendiri sambil benturin kepala di lantai ubin*

bagi yang udah masuk dalam grup RivaEre +EruMin FTW di Facebook, bisa tahu kapan Haruka Upload.

Too de looo~


	2. Chapter 2

Double plus Double Love You

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Totally OOC, Adult theme (on the next chapters), malexmale, YAOI, Miss-typo (a lot) and Angst.

Rate : M

Pairing for this chapter :

Rivaille+Levi x Eren

Slight Hanji x Mikasa

Slight Erwin x Armin

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

_When I'm lost, don't know the way to return back._

_You came and gave me your hands. _

_I can feel the touch and the warm of your palm._

_Maybe, just maybe…it wouldn't hurt to have hope again, right?_

_._

.

.

Chapter 02: Maybe you are the one.

.

.

.

Hangat, telapak tangan yang biasa menyentuh dengan kasar juga dingin pada tubuhnya menjadi terasa lebih berbeda. Seolah-olah kehangatan dari tubuh pria berkemeja merah ini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Eren tidak lagi merasakan dingin dan menusuknya angin malam, dia merasakan kesedihannya menguap keluar ketika pria itu mengenggam jemarinya dengan erat.

Sudah lama sekali Eren tidak merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan seseorang.

Mikasa maupun Armin tidak pernah menyentuh telapak tangan yang lentik itu, hanya almarhum Ibunya yang selalu mengenggam sehangat tangan pria ini, meskipun tidak sehalus telapak ibunya namun kehangatannya sama persis.

Ah, ingin rasanya Eren berlama-lamaan seperti ini, hingga suara Pria itu menyapanya.

"Hey, kita sudah sampai…" ujarnya sembari menunjuk sebuah gubuk kecil namun nyaman, Eren dapat melihat gubuk itu berdiri rapi tak ada tanaman gantung yang menyelimuti atap gubuk tersebut, mengingatkannya pada sang Kapten yang obsesi dengan kebersihan.

Doppelganger itu pun membuka pintu gubuk tersebut dan mempersilahkan Eren masuk terlebih dahulu, Eren bisa melihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun membuatnya teringat dengan kediaman rumahnya dahulu—karpet berbulu dengan perapian yang hangat di sebelahnya, dia dapat melihat dapur kecil yang telah terisikan oleh dua kursi satu meja persegi panjang dan satu ranjang bersepreikan warna putih.

Lalu, pria itu melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan menaruhnya ke sebuah tiang gantungan jubah, dia pun memberikan gestur pada Eren untuk melepaskan jaket coklatnya—agar tidak gerah. Eren pun mengindahkan maksudnya dan menangalkan jaket seragamnya.

Pria itu melihat betapa menakjubkan sosok tubuh yang langsing dengan balutan pakaian coklat muda dan ikatan-ikatan strap hitam yang menempel pas di dada, juga lekukan pinggangnya.

Dan mata itu, oh dia merasa seperti tenggelam ke dalam lautan—dia seolah tercekik menatap pemandangan indah tersebut.

'_Sungguh, pria macam apa yang menolak pesona bidadari seperti bocah ini?'_ batin Doppelganger, hingga dia teringat bahwa dia belum mengetahui nama pemuda cantik yang sedang menikmati hangatnya perapian.

"Aku yakin, kalau kau belum memberitahu namamu." Ucapnya sambil membuatkan minuman panas di dapur kecilnya, Eren menoleh ke samping sambil mengamati gerak-gerik pria yang terlihat memasukan gula ke dalam cangkir berwarna putih.

"Aku bisa yakinkan dirimu, kalau aku tidak memasukan racun kedalam minumanmu, bocah." Ucap sang Doppelganger yang agak tersinggung dengan gestur kaku dan mata penuh waspada itu.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger…" jawab Eren ketika dia yakin bahwa yang benda yang disodorkan ke dirinya itu aman menerima cangkir berisikan teh hangat—wanginya menenangkan perasaan dan manis, seperti yang Eren inginkan.

Doppelganger itu pun duduk bersila di samping Eren untuk menghangatkan diri dan ditemani sebuah cangkir putih yang sama dengan Eren.

Eren mengingat kisah Doppelganger yang dikenal sebagai pembawa kematian bagi manusia yang berwajah sama, seolah-olah memberitahukan bahwa ajal orang tersebut sudah dekat.

Satu pikiran yang mengetuk di hatinya, apakah berarti Levi akan mati? Tidak, meskipun betapa kasar dan teganya orang itu, Eren masih menghormatinya bagaikan sosok pahlawan dan Levi adalah tentara terkuat umat manusia—dia tidak ingin pria terkuat yang sudah menjadi harapan untuk keluar dinding mati hanya karena dia bertemu dengan Doppelganger-nya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Jatuh cinta?" tanya Pria kembaran Levi tersebut, senyuman nakal dan genit menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Eren hanya memalingkan muka tanpa adanya rasa malu, dia tidak tertarik dengan Doopelganger mesum yang mirip sekali dengan kapten.

Sekali lagi kesunyian menyelimuti suasana dingin namun hangat itu.

"Kau…apa kau akan mencabut nyawa Levi Heichou, kalau kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Eren dalam kesunyian yang hanya dialuni bunyi gemeretuk suara batangan kayu yang terbakar menjadi arang pada perapian.

"Entahlah…aku tidak yakin." Jawab sang poser kepada Eren, dia meminum dengan gaya unik milik sang Kapten.

"Lalu? Buat apa kau datang kesini? Terlebih lagi, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemanimu?" Eren tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan mahluk astral ini, apapun itu pastilah bukan hal yang bagus.

"Jangan berisik, pertanyaanmu itu juga sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang."

"Eh?" Eren mulai kebingungan, Doppelganger macam apa yang tidak tahu tujuannya ke dunia manusia?

Semuanya tidak masuk akal, seharusnya dia sudah kembali ke markas, melanjutkan hidupnya yang merana karena masuk satu skuad dengan Levi dan akhirnya bertekad untuk melihat lautan setelah membasmi Titan.

"Argh, aku seharusnya kembali ke markas…" ucap Eren yang segera bangkit menuju tempat jaketnya digantung, namun sekali lagi lengannya digenggam erat oleh pria pendek itu—memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan gaya aneh.

"Hei, ap-?" Eren ingin protes namun perkataannya didahului oleh Doppelganger menyebalkan ini.

"Tetap disini." Perintahnya.

"Hah?!" Eren melotot kesal, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu, seharusnya aku sudah pulang ke markas!" ucap Eren yang kesal dengan tatapan menyebalkan milik Doppelganger ini.

"Kau ingin kembali ke markas dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu?" Tanya Doppelganger itu dengan tenang, Eren melotot.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku!" Eren mulai marah.

"Memang, aku tidak mengenalmu tapi kalau misalkan kau bertemu dengan Heichou tersayangmu itu, dia bakalan menertawaimu karena kau begitu memalukan dan tidak memiliki harga diri karena mau saja ditolak olehnya."

Eren tersentak dan sebulir airmata yang sudah dihapusnya kembali lagi keluar, dia merasa apa yang dikatakan si_ poser*_ ini ada benarnya—dia tidak bisa kembali dengan muka seperti ini.

"Tenangkan diri dan dinginkan kepalamu yang sudah seperti teko kepanasan itu." Ucap pria doppelganger itu sembari mengambil dua cangkir tadi dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

Eren hanya termenung dengan melipat kedua lututnya ke dada, melihat sosok yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kesakitan, pria Doppelganger itu menghela nafas.

"Hoi, Eren..." panggil Lev-ah salah lagi, sang Doppelganger itu.

"Hm?" Eren mendongkakan kepala untuk bertatap mata dengan pria berkemeja merah itu.

"Malam ini tidurlah disini, kau pasti sudah mengantuk'kan?" tawar sembari menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke arah single bed berwarna putih. Eren baru saja akan menyetujui hingga satu pertanyaan terbesit di kepalanya.

"Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?" tanyanya polos, pria itu hanya mendengus konyol mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Heh, tentu saja akan seranjang denganmu." Jawabnya santai, tanpa ada badai mengamuk yang meronta di benak Eren.

Krtek kretek…

Sekali lagi suara batangan kayu yang terbakar di perapian menjadi perantara suara hening.

Wajah yang memerah dengan raut tidak percaya dan malu bertemu dengan raut muka datar sedingin beton.

"JA-JANGAN BERCANDA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU SERANJANG DENGANMU!" Eren memekik sembari membentuk tanda X dengan kedua lengannya tanda dia menolak habis-habisan.

Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, rupanya reaksi yang ditunjukan Eren manis juga—apalagi semburat merah dan muka yang seperti mau menangis itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada bocah kencur sepertimu, aku tidak sehina itu."

Eren bernafas lega, untung saja Doppelganger ini masih punya etiket yang sopan, meskipun pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mengakui kalau dia itu mesum—Eren bisa melupakan bagian yang tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak menjamin tubuhmu malam ini." Lanjut pria yang ternyata bejadnya kurang ajar juga dan benar-benar menyamai si kuda sialan yaitu Jean yang selalu pasang muka mupeng di depan Mikasa—Eren benar-benar berharap dia bisa meninju wajah pria yang mirip dengan sang Kapten ini.

"DASAR DOPPELGANGER MESUM, ITU SAMA SAJA!" Pekik Eren yang saat ini suaranya menyamai lolongan serigala malam yang berkeliaran di hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan, markas Recon Corps.

Levi mulai menatap makanan yang sudah lama dingin sedari dia simpan untuk si bocah titan, dia mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya ke permukaan meja kayu tanda bahwa dia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Bocah itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku…" gumamnya dengan nada membunuh, kalau saja dia mendapatkan Eren saat ini sudah pasti dia akan membanting tubuh ramping itu ke atas meja dan melakukan sesuatu yang—

Levi tersentak kaget dengan pemikiran liarnya tadi, memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Eren di atas meja? Ini pasti karena efek kantuk yang terus ditahannya.

"Apa-apaan imajinasi tadi? Aku dan Jaeger? Heh, mustahil…"

"Apanya yang mustahil, Levi?" suara pintu ruang makan terbuka dan terlihatlah sang komandan bersama sang pasukan skuad, Erwin dan Hanji.

'_Oh, bagus…dua mahluk menyebalkan datang'_ batin Levi sembari mengerang jengkel.

"Kukira kalian sudah tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, kami memang sudah tidur tapi ketika kami kembali dari kamar mandi, ada cahaya dari arah ruang makan dan kami mendengar suaramu." Jawab Hanji yang menarik kursi kayu untuk duduk di samping Levi.

"Dan kalian pergi ke kamar mandi dengan waktu yang bersamaan?" Levi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyindir setelah mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Hanji.

"Oh, berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, katakan apa yang kudengar soal kau dan Eren?" tanya Hanji yang mengangkat kedua alisnya, penasaran.

"Secara teknikal _kau_ yang mengalihkan pembicaraan." Cibir levi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, Levi kulihat kau masih menunggui Eren? Apa kau dan anak itu ada _sesuatu_?" sergah Erwin yang merasa pertengkaran dua bawahannya ini merupakan hal yang tidak penting. Komandan berambut pirang itu menatap selidik pada bawahannya.

"Geez, Erwin sejak kapan kau jadi seorang pengosip? Seperti yang kau lihat, batasanku dengan anak itu hanya berupa hubungan Atasan dan Bawahan, itu saja." Levi memijit keningnya.

"Hooo? Lihat siapa yang sedang menyangkal?" Hanji makin menjadi-jadi.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, mata empat sialan—Kulihat kau belum menaklukan macan asia itu?" Levi mulai menyindir sang pasukan skuad yang malu-malu sendiri dengan mengaruk kepalanya ketika sang Kapten menyebutkan perihal seorang gadis asia yang ditaksirnya.

"Hei, Erwin juga tertarik dengan Arlert muda itu, kenapa hanya Ackerman-ku yang dicemooh?" Hanji tidak terima tidak membawa nama Mikasa dalam pembicaraan ini, Erwin pun tidak mau kalah.

"Ekhem, akan sangat kuhargai kalau kalian jangan libatkan Arlert, lagipula apa hubungannya kisah cinta Levi yang di ujung jurang dengan kisah pribadiku?" Levi dan Hanji menatap seakan-akan Erwin adalah penjahat utama yang tidak mau mengaku dalam sidang yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Rupanya selain si pendek ini, Komandan terbaik kita juga dalam masa penyangkalan." Ejek Hanji.

"God, Erwin…kukira kau lebih dewasa dalam hal seperti ini." Levi pun ikut mengejek.

"Kalau kalian perlu tahu, aku juga sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Arlert."

"Ha! Kau bahkan memanggil nama belakangnya, bukan nama depan!" Tunjuk Hanji dengan seringaian puas.

"Aku tidak butuh ini, aku terlalu tua untuk bermain gosip-gosipan dengan kalian berdua yang bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran dengan cowok yang bahkan tidak pernah sedetik pun menatap kalian." Levi mulai berdiri dan bermaksud menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Hei!" panggil Hanji di sepanjang lorong namun Levi sudah menulikan pendengarannya dan membuka kenop pintu kamar.

Yup, kamar yang bersih mengkilap tanpa ada satupun titik debu membandel di sudut kamarnya, setelah mengganti kemeja putih kerjanya, dia pun memakai kaos lengan putih dengan celana hitam biasanya.

"Kemana bocah itu? Kalau besok dia sudah kembali dan bertemu denganku, akan kuberikan sebagian dari isi pikiranku kepadanya! Beraninya tidak muncul ke ruang makan dan membuatku menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinginnya embun pada saat subuh berhasil menusuk kulit pundak yang terbalutkan baju kehijauan muda milik sang brunette yang masih terlelap tanpa menyadari ketidak-tahuannya bahwa mahluk mesum yang menjelma menjadi titisan sang pria yang pernah dicintainya tengah memperhatikan.

Ya, pria Doppelganger yang sudah dilabelkan Eren sebagai mahluk termesum yang pernah berjalan di muka bumi ini tengah memperhatikan sosok tubuh langsing yang tertidur pulas, segala hal yang tergambarkan di depan matanya teramat indah, segala tubuh fisik milik Eren membuatnya terpukau.

"Bulu mata yang panjang, jemari yang lumayan lentik dan pipi kenyal itu…" gumam sang poser ketika ingin menyentuh rambut kecoklatan yang terasa menggodanya untuk dipegang.

"Dan kau perlu mengatakannya dengan keras seperti itu, kuntet mesum?" dan jemari pucat itu berhenti seketika ketika Eren mengucapkan kata itu dan sang brunette membuka matanya, mata zamrud yang membuat fokus sang Doppelganger jadi tidak sinkron.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Baru saja, ketika aku merasakan ada nafas naga tua dari seseorang yang kukenal…" sindir Eren yang segera bangkit dari ranjang untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"Oi, kau akan pergi begitu saja?" panggil pria berkemeja merah itu, dengan gaya telungkup.

"Kau bercanda? Aku harus secepatnya pergi ke markas, Levi Heichou akan memanggang bokongku kalau dia menyadari aku belum kembali." Balas Eren yang sudah memakai jaketnya dan memperbaiki rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Rileks, tidak akan ada yang tega menyakiti bokongmu yang maha karya itu~" gurau si peniru.

"Oke, hentikan!" Eren mulai berbalik kesal melihat tingkah si pendek yang masih bergelut di selimut putih.

"Hentikan apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau dan lelucon vulgarmu, sebelum kubakar gubuk ini." Eren pun berbalik menutup pintu gubuk itu dengan ekstra bantingan keras, sebagai tanda dia serius.

Pria itu menopang dagu sembari membiarkan tubuhnya yang setengah tengkurap menatapi sosok yang sudah hilang di balik pintu sekitar beberapa detik lalu.

"Sayang, jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan kalau kesini lagi, ya?" teriaknya pada sosok yang mengerutu di tengah jalan.

"Persetan kau!" suara samar mendengung kuping sang pria yang mulai berdiri untuk mengatur seprei ranjangnya.

"Bocah itu benar-benar telah merasuki kulitku…" ucapnya.

.

.

.

_You're really got under my skin now_

.

.

.

Koridor kastil, markas Recon corps.

Eren mengedumel selama perjalanannya menuju ke sel kamarnya, bisa dilihatnya belum ada tanda-tanda para prajurit terbangun ataupun bersiap-siap.

"Syukurlah, aku harus segera menuju ke ruanganku, sebelum Mikasa dan yang lainnya menemukanku." Eren bersyukur bahwa dia berhasil menyusup ke sel kamarnya dan berpura-pura melanjutkan tidurnya hingga pagi sembari berpikir alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya agar membuat kedua sahabat dan atasannya percaya.

Sudah sekitar satu jam, Eren sudah terpikirkan 150 alasan yang masuk akal agar Mikasa dan yang lain tidak curiga akan keabsenan dirinya semalaman, dia hanya berharap Levi tidak menanyakan perihal tentang dirinya.

"Heh, mana mungkin…Heichou hanya menganggapku sebagai bocah, buat apa dia harus tahu?" Eren pun berbalik dari cara tidur terlentang untuk segera turun dari ranjangnya, nampaknya dia sudah bisa mendengar derap-derap sepatu boots prajurit lainnya.

"Baiklah, siap atau tidak, aku datang!" gumamnya setelah memakai peralatannya, minus peralatan 3D manuver.

.

.

.

Ruang makan, markas Recon Corps.

"Eren! Kau darimana saja semalam?!" tanpa perlu menebak, Eren sudah tahu sifat protektif milik Mikasa ketika dia menunjukan batang hidungnya di meja makan.

"Maaf Mikasa, sebenarnya aku sudah kembali dari hutan." Jawab Eren memasang mimik muka lesu—walaupun setengah dari alasannya ada benar juga, karena terkejut menemukan seorang Doppelganger mesum bergerak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami di ruang makan?" tanya Armin yang menggigit rotinya, Eren hanya tersenyum lemas dan berpura-pura menguap.

"Aku kelelahan setelah dari hutan, sebenarnya aku mau menghampiri kalian ketika kalian berdua baru keluar dari kamarku…" alasan yang lumayan masuk akal, bahkan Armin yang bisa mencium bau kebohongan Eren hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk percaya.

"Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja, kembalilah makan. Kau terlihat tidak semangat hari ini." Pinta Mikasa yang menepuk bahu Eren dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang brunette.

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan prajurit dan para rekrut baru yang sedang menyantapi sarapan mereka, Levi menatap bocah naungannya telah hadir di hadapannya ditemani oleh kedua sahabatnya, Levi yang penasaran dengan hilangnya bocah brunette kemarin pun berjalan pelan menuju meja Eren.

"Katakan dimana kau kemarin malam, Jaeger." Tanya Levi ketika sampai di meja makan Eren dan sahabatnya.

"Cebol, Eren perlu makan dan tanyai dia nanti saja." Mikasa tidak suka atasan pendek di depannya ini menganggu hari-hari tenang Eren.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Ackerman…" Levi menoleh sebentar untuk memberikan tatapan maut terbaiknya kepada Mikasa dan kembali menatap sang bocah Titan.

Apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tatapan mata Eren yang tidak tertarik dan terkesan dingin menatap balik, pandangan matanya tidak menyiratkan antusaiasme yang biasanya.

"Saya sudah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum makan malam dan alasan saya tidak muncul di ruang makan karena saya kelelahan setelah meneulusuri hutan." Jawabnya dengan monoton, bahkan terlihat dingin ketimbang Mikasa berbicara pada Levi.

"…" Levi meneliti kembali raut muka bocah yang kemarin disakitinya, tak ada tanda Eren terlihat segan. Reaksi yang ditunjukan pada Levi berbeda dari yang diharapkan, dia berharap Eren akan salah tingkah.

Erwin dan Hanji mengamati dari tempat duduk mereka, bisa dilihat awalnya mereka sedang memperhatikan kedua tambatan hati mereka tapi ketika Levi yang berjalan menuju meja makan Eren—Mereka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengganti sudut pandangan mereka menuju sang Kapten dan bawahannya.

"Psst, ada apa gerangan?" tanya Hanji.

"Kurasa Levi sedang menanyakan alasan menghilangnya Eren dan nampaknya Eren tidak terlalu ambil peduli dengan ucapan Levi." Erwin memperhatikan mimik muka Levi yang geram.

"Huff, Levi memang tipe Tsundere, ya? Kalau begini hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan lancar." Hanji hanya mengaduk-aduk sup kentangnya sembari melihat Levi yang memberikan sedikit pecahan isi pikirannya pada Eren.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dari Eren…" gumam Erwin.

"Hm? Apa? Apa?" tanya Hanji.

"Benarkan perkataanku jika aku salah tapi aku bersumpah nampaknya…aku melihat sebuah bercak kemerahan di bagian leher Eren." Ucap Erwin.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, para rekrut baru masing-masing melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Beberapa ada yang mendapatkan latihan intensif dengan para senior, beberapa melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih dan para atasan mengadakan pertemuan.

Hanji dan yang lain bisa menebak raut muka Levi yang masam.

"Levi, apakah kau sudah melakukan rutinitas mandimu? Aromamu kecut sekali seperti lemon busuk." Tanya Mike ketika merasa penciumanya kearah Levi yang sedikit tidak biasa.

"Tutup mulutmu dan bersihkan kembali lubang hidung besarmu itu dengan tissue…" desis Levi pada Mike yang mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda dia menyerah.

"Ekhem, semuanya …aku datang memberikan kabar untuk kalian bahwa Yang Mulia Raja akan mengadakan sebuah pesta mengingat sang putra mahkota berumur 12 tahun dan kita semua para atasan akan diundang ke pesta itu."

"Hooo, segera masukan aku ke dalam daftar _'kumpulan orang yang tidak berminat'_." Levi melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Levi…dimana semangat berpestamu? Tidakkah sekali-kali kau keluar dari kamar kubus berbau disentifikan milikmu itu dan menjalani hidup seperti orang normal?" Hanji nampak membujuk.

"Berkacalah sekali lagi, sebelum berkata aku tidak _normal_, Hanji." Levi menyindir Hanji yang mempertanyakan dirinya yang tidak normal.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Erwin.

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah, kita boleh membawa salah satu dari anggota rekrut atau prajurit dari kesatuan kita sebagai teman pendamping, Mike apa kau sudah menemukan rekanmu yang akan menemani di pesta nanti?" tanya Erwin menoleh ke arah sang pengendus.

"Nanaba, siapa lagi?" ucapnya dan Erwin mengangguk maklum.

"Hanji?" tanya Erwin lagi.

"Oh, sudah pasti Ackerman~" jawab Hanji antusias untuk mengajak sang gadis berambut ebony yang sudah memikatnya, Levi sudah bisa melihat background pink dengan bunga-bungaan.

"Levi? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Erwin kali ini menuju kepada sang Kapten yang tidak berminat untuk mengikuti acara ulang tahun milik Pangeran manja kerajaan Sina.

"Buat apa aku mengikuti pesta ulang tahun seorang bocah?"

"Ayolah Levi, bahkan seluruh anggota skuad khususmu pun akan ikut, kenapa kau yang sebagai Kapten tidak ikut serta? Nikmatilah hari-harimu dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar _hidup_." Levi menaikan alisnya ke arah komandan penuh modus itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan benar-benar _hidup_? Kau pikir aku kesepian tanpa ada yang menemani? Seperti pertapa tua yang hanya cinta benda kebersihan?"

"Aku tidak akan berbicara jauh mengenai statusmu yang menjadi perjaka tiga puluhan itu, tapi kalau kau memaksa sampai harus berkata pertapa yang hanya mencintai barang-barang untuk bebersih, maka jawabanku adalah iya."

Hanji dan Mike menahan tawa.

"Katakan padaku, kapan harinya?" Levi tidak diberikan pilihan di sini.

Erwin tersenyum.

"Dua hari lagi dan pastikan dirimu membawa pasangan ke pesta, anggap ini hanya acara amal yang kau ikuti sebagai seorang bangsawan yang dermawan, Levi." Hibur Erwin.

"Dari segi manakah mantan preman sepertiku dianggap dermawan?" Levi menaikan alisnya.

"Hm, benar juga…" Erwin mengelus dagunya seperti berpikir.

Oke, kali ini Hanji mulai tertawa lepas dengan perkataan Erwin, sedangkan Mike terkekeh dengan kebodohan Levi yang termakan senjatanya sendiri.

"Kalian benar-benar akan kubunuh."

.

.

.

Hanji menemukan sosok yang dia cari sebagai pasangannya untuk pesta Putra Mahkota, Mikasa Ackerman yang sedang menjemur beberapa seprei putih juga pakaian lainnya sedang membelakangi sang pasukan skuad.

"ACKERMAAAN~!" panggil Hanji dengan semangat.

"Pasukan Skuad? Ada apa?" ucap Mikasa yang berjalan pelan menemui sang genderless aneh yang selalu melakukan eksperimen pada saudara tercintanya.

Ah, mata obsidian yang tenang, bibir merah yang indah dan rambut ebony yang gelap sebatas bahu.

'_Dia seperti Snow white saja…cantik dan imut.'_ Hanji menatap dengan penuh idaman dan terpesona ketika bibir mungil itu memanggil namanya.

"Ekhem, Pasukan Skuad Hanji-san? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mikasa terlihat risih karena pandangan yang intens itu seperti membuka jendela hatinya, betapa ingin sekali Hanji mengisi wajah pucat tanpa ekspressi itu dengan senyuman juga ronaan merah di pipinya.

"Oh, iya! Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?" Hanji bertanya di luar langit biru.

"…?"

"Aku ingin ke kota, karena ada yang ingin kubeli di sana dan aku butuh pendapatmu~" Hanji memegang kedua telapak tangan Mikasa, gadis asia itu hanya salah tingkah melihat genggaman erat milik Hanji yang hangat juga membuatnya deg-degan.

"Ba-Baiklah." Mikasa semakin malu ketika Hanji melemparkan senyuman seduktif dan penuh terima kasih kepadanya.

'_Ya, Tuhan…ada apa ini?'_ batin Mikasa, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang menyentuh tangannya selain Eren dan dia tidak membenci sentuhan yang diberikan Hanji padanya.

.

.

.

Knock knock…

"Masuklah." Perintah Erwin yang mendengar sebuah ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya dan sosok pemuda blonde yang terlihat sedikit gugup untuk bertatap muka dengan sang atasan, Armin Arlert.

"Cadet Arlert? Ada gerangan apa, kau mengunjungiku hari ini?' Erwin hanya tersenyum, dia tidak perlu berpikir bagaimana cara meminta sang bocah incarannya datang untuk menemuinya. Tuhan hanya mempermudah takdirnya untuk mengajak sang jenius Arlert untuk menjadi pasangannya untuk pesta dua hari ke depan.

"A-anu…ini soal Cadet Jaeger…" jawab Armin.

"Hm? Eren? Ada apa dengannya?" Erwin masih berbasa-basi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Armin, walaupun setengah darinya juga sedikit penasaran dengan sikap Eren pada Levi, juga yang menganggu pikirannya yaitu bercak merah di bagian lehernya.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_I watched you far from the group._

_And your eyes shows some detemination_

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, para rekrut angkatan Eren berlatih keras dan beberpa dari mereka memperagakan bela diri yang mereka sudah dapat dari Kesatuan Pelatihan.

Saat itu Armin yang berhasilkan salah satu partner bertarungnya melihat sang brunette yang sibuk berlatih dengan pria yang memiliki kebiasaan menggigit lidahnya ketika berkelahi, memang bukan hal yang aneh melihat Eren berlatih di dudut yang lebih jauh, jadi Armin memperhatikan bersama yang lainnya.

Tapi ketika itu Armin merasakan hawa dingin dari tubuh Eren, matanya menyalang berubah sekilas menjadi berwarna amber kekuningan, ketika Oluo bermaksud menyergapnya dari depan.

Namun Armin mengingat kuda-kuda Muai Thai milik Eren yang diajarkan oleh sang ahlinya yang sudah pindah ke Military Police yaitu, Annie Leonhardt, Armin kenal betul tatapan penuh penghabisan seperti itu.

Eren menyepak pergelangan tulang kering Oluo dengan hantaman kuat, membuat pria itu terkejut karena kesakitan dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena hantaman kaki tadi, namun Eren belum selesai dia pun menarik lengan Oluo yang lengah dan memelintirnya dengan kuat.

Dan berahkiran Oluo terjatuh telungkup dengan Eren menindih menggunakan berat badannya dan masih menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"O-Oi, Eren! Latihannya sudah selesai, kau berhasil menjatuhkan Oluo!" panggil Erd yang berusaha melepaskan Eren dari Oluo yang sudah menggigit lidahnya, butuh agak lama ketika Eren mau melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau berkembang sekali Eren, akhirnya Oluo bodoh termakan debunya sendiri." Puji Petra ketika melihat lelaki menyebalkan itu dipapah oleh Gunther dan Erd.

Itu baru satu contoh, apalagi ketika mereka berlatih meluncurkan 3D maneuver milik mereka, saat itu Eren berhasil memotong boneka-boneka Titan buatan Hanji yang terkenal berbahaya itu dengan sekali sayatan pedang.

Armin dan yang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa Eren cukup menggerikan ketika dia serius.

"Oi, Eren jangan serakah begitu, kau menyapu semua boneka Titan di pelatihan tadi." Ucap Jean tidak terima karena tidak menemukan satupun boneka Titan yang bisa disayat karena diembat habis oleh Eren.

"Lain kali fokuslah, Jean…" hanya itu yang bisa Eren katakan sembari pergi menuju kastil setelah latihan di hutan, nampak dia ingin berlama-lamaan dengan teman-temannya.

atau ketika mereka sedang melakukan bebersih rutin, Eren selalu melihat keluar jendela. Matanya terlihat sedih dan kesepian, namun raut muka itu angsur-angsur berubah menjadi ronaan malu. Eren pun mengelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia menyangkali sesuatu.

Armin dan Jean hanya menatap heran sosok Eren yang terlihat gelisah, sosok Eren bisa dibilang seperti gadis yang memilirkan kekasihnya yang sedang merantau.

"Eren, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti gadis yang ditinggali pacar?" Sindir Connie yang memasuki ruangan mereka, Eren segera memasang raut muka menyangkal.

"Bi-bicara apa kau?! Aku bukan cewek!" ucapnya.

"Oh, iya Levi Heichou memintaku untuk memberitahumu, temui dia setelah kegiatan bebersih ini selesai." menndengar perkataan Connie, Eren kembali memasang muka stoic dan kembali menyapu ruangan tanpa memberi konfirmasi bahwa dia mengerti atau mengindahkan perkataan Connie.

.

.

.

_Why do you seem so far from us?_

_Do you feel any pain? Feel too much burden? Please tell us._

_So, we can share the burden together_

.

.

.

"Setelah itu, Eren selalu saja menyendiri ketika selesai latihan, seolah-olah dia menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika berlatih atau berasama kami, dia jarang tersenyum dan tatapannya sesaat selalu dingin." Ucap Armin.

Erwin tidak habis berpikir bahwa, selama latihan Eren melakukan hal yang menakjubkan seperti itu. Dapat dia lihat jelas ketika Eren menjawab pertanyaan Levi dengan dinginnya, Eren yang serius dalam menjalankan pelatihan.

"Kuharap dia tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya, meskipun kita dilatih sebagai prajurit yang berusaha bertempur untuk kemenangan manusia tapi Eren pun memiliki batasannya, kuharap dia menyadari bahwa semua beban itu bisa dipikul bersama-sama…"

Erwin tersentuh dengan sifat soldaritas milik Armin, dia begitu peduli pada sahabatnya yang kelewat serius. Inilah salah satu sifat yang disukai Erwin terhadap bocah Arlert, dia tidak salah pilih ketika mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki ketertarikan pada pemuda cerdas yang dapat membuatnya buta kagum ketika Armin menceritakan strateginya.

"Cadet Arlert…" panggil Erwin.

"I-iya, sir?" cicit Armin.

"Apakah kau datang kemari hanya untuk menceritakan perihal temanmu?" Erwin menutup bukunya tanpa lupa memberikan tanda pada halaman yang baru dibacanya, dia tersenyum ramah membuat Armin gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku dan menceritakan segala hal mengenai dirimu?" tawar Erwin semakin tersenyum penuh keramahan dan memberikan gestur pada Armin untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kuharap _Earl Grey Tea_ sesuai dengan seleramu." Armin pun tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang senja dan Levi belum juga menemukan sosok brunette yang selama sehari ini bersikap dingin padanya dan bersikap tidak antusias atau semangat padanya.

Ada yang salah dengan sikap Eren kepadanya dan dia membenci hal itu, dia tidak ingin Eren mengacuhkan dirinya.

Dia juga belum sempat membahas soal penolakan yang dilakukan dengan kejamnya pada sang remaja berumur 15 tahun tersebut, Eren sudah tidak menyukainya lagi dan dia menganggap bahwa Levi membencinya, karena itulah dia bersikap seperti bawahan yang patuh.

Dia bahkan menyakiti wajah si cantik tersebut ketika dia memohon dengan sangat untuk mempertimbangkan perasaannya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya sekali lagi.

Ketika Erwin menanyakan siapa yang akan dia ajak untuk ke pesta sang Putera Mahkota, Levi hanya mengatakan bahwa dia _mungkin_ akan mengajak Petra, walaupun dia tidak memiliki perasaan suka pada gadis itu karena menyadari sikap Oluo yang berusaha mendekati sang gadis berambut coklat kependekan itu. walaupun caranya salah dengan berlagak meniru seperti dirinya.

Hanya ada satu Levi di dunia ini.

Tapi sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak satu orang yang membuat hati tertohok ketika melihat ekspresi terluka dan kecewanya pada sang Kapten. Sosok dengan mata zamrud yang berkilau oleh airmata kepedihan.

"Eren…" gumamnya melihat bulan sabit yang memancarkan sinar dari arah jendela kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

.

.

.

_Every day I thinking of you, every night I always try to reach you._

_So bring me the night, send out the stars and darken the skies,_

_Also light the moon, so I can meet you…_

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang senja, Eren pun mengendap-gendap ketika semua sudah menuju ke ruang makan atau ke kamar mandi, dia sudah menyiapkan jubah bertudung dan sebuah keranjang berisikan makanan. Dia menoleh ke belakang sejenak untuk memastikan dai tidak diikuti.

Butuh setengah jam untuk menemukan jalan menuju gubuk sang Doppelganger yang mesum itu, ketika dia sampai, sebuah suara memanggilnya untuk mengadahkan kepala ke atas.

"Rupanya kau datang, bocah bermata indah~" panggil Doppelganger itu sembari duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang rindang, Eren mengeratkan pegangan keranjang miliknya.

"Turunlah, Doppelganger mesum!" perintah Eren dan dalam sekejap Doppelganger itu melompat lalu mendarat tepat di depan muka Eren, si cantik hanya hanya tersentak kaget dengan mundur selangkah.

HUP!

Sosok yang mirip dengan Kapten Levi itu membuka penutup keranjang untuk mengintip isi makanan yang dibawakan si cantik brunette.

"Whoa, sup kentang, roti dan apel?" ucapnya tersenyum heran.

"Ha-hanya itu yang bisa kubawa! Sa-salahkan sendiri, tidak meminta makanan jenis apa." Eren menoleh ke samping, karena malu.

"Haha, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kok!" ucap sang Doppelganger menepuk kepala Eren, yang ditepuk terkejut karena sentuhan sang Doppelganger membuatnya semakin berdebar.

"Terima kasih, Eren…" ucapnya dengan senyuman hangat.

'_Levi yang asli tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti itu atau setidaknya dia tidak akan pernah tersenyum tulus seperti itu di depanku.'_ batin Eren.

"Hei kupikir kalau kau terus memanggilku dengan kata 'Kau' atau 'Doppelganger' itu merepotkan sekali…" celetuk sang pria berkemeja merah dan celana hitam.

"Bukannya namamu Doppelganger?" tanya Eren polos dan Levi menghela nafas.

"Itu julukan yang kalian para manusia ciptakan pada jenis kami." Eren langsung memicingkan mata.

"Kalau nama julukan sudah pernah kuberikan untukmu'kan?" selidiknya.

"Apa nama julukanku?"

"Kuntet Mesum…" jawab Eren singkat dan sang Doppelganger mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Yang kumaksud adalah nama seperti kalian, nama yang seperti layaknya manusia…" Eren menyentuh dagunya dengan jemari telunjuk seraya berpikir sebuah nama yang cocok dengan Lev-ah, lagi-lagi salah!

Hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah ide ketika dia selalu salah mengingat seseorang.

"Itu dia!"

"…?" pria bertubuhkan pendek itu menatap heran dengan muka sumringah Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau namamu adalah _Rivaille_?" usul Eren.

"Tidak buruk, aku menyukainya…apakah nama itu ada hubungannya dengan Heichou tersayangmu itu?"

"Kurasa, karena kau Doppelganger-nya dan wajahmu mirip, maka kuberikan nama yang agak melenceng dari aslinya." Jelas Eren.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Rivaille sekarang, terima kasih Eren dan sebaiknya kita masuk ke gubuk sekarang." Ajak Rivaille menarik pergelangan tangan Eren dan menuntunnya ke dalam gubuk—dimana ikatan mereka semakin erat dan Eren pun mulai berpikir bahwa bersama Rivaille, dia merasa akan adanya sebuah harapan untuk mencintai lagi.

'_Rivaille…ketika aku bersamamu, aku merasa aku dapat mencintai lagi.'_

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I hope we can continue like this, in the blissful of ignorant, only you and me._

.

.

.

.

.

Next on Chapter 03: Will you go out with me to the Ball?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note: Okay, chapter 2 udah selesai. Terima kasih sudah mereview chapter 01. Ada yang bilang cerita yang pertama terlalu singkat, udah bikin Erennya tersiksa gara-gara seme Tsundere.

Mungkin ada yang tidak tahu istilah Doppelganger, sesuai pengetahuan umum asalnya Doppelganger itu dari eropa khususnya Jerman artinya orang yang sama berjalan, orang eropa percaya bahwa bertemu dengan Doppelganger adalah tanda kematian bagi mereka.

Oh iya, mungkin reader ada sempat melihat kata _Poser _dalam cerita, poser artinya adalah peniru. Jadi, Eren selalu menganggap Rivaille adalah peniru Levi.

Thank you for the review, the following and the favorite on this story.

Till next time

Too de looo~


	3. Chapter 3

Double plus Double Love You

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Totally OOC, Adult theme (on the next chapters), malexmale, YAOI, Miss-typo (a lot) and Angst.

Rate : M

Pairing for this chapter :

Rivaille+Levi x Eren

Slight Hanji x Mikasa

Slight Erwin x Armin

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

_._

_One is doubt to let him go..._

_One is too cowering to ask him out..._

_And one is to fright to accept one of them…_

_._

.

.

Chapter 03: Will you go out with me to the ball?

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di gubuk, ketika Rivaille membuka pintu kayu tersebut, hawa hangat dan nyaman menyambut keduanya. Rivaille meletakan keranjang berisikan makanan di atas meja, sementara Eren menggantung jubahnya.

Kali ini tanpa strap hitam yang membelenggu tubuh langsing yang menggugah nafsu itu, mata Rivaille telah termanjakan oleh pemandangan Eren yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan celana hitam.

"Apa yang kau lihat, kuntet mesum…" Eren dengan pipi memerah melotot sembari mengeluarkan piring, cangkir dan mangkuk untuk ditata—Sementara yang dipelototi juga ikut membantu Eren menyusun piring dan membuka keranjang makanan.

Rivaille berbeda dengan Levi, dia tidak mudah tersulut amarah mengenai permasalahan tingginya dan dia terlihat seperti seorang yang—

"Dasar masokis cebol." Ejek Eren yang memperhatikan Rivaille yang hanya tersenyum nakal kearahnya, cercaan dan hinaan super sadis Eren tidak berefek padanya.

"Haha, setidaknya kau terlihat bersemangat…soalnya, tadi pagi kau terlihat tidak mau kembali ke markas tercintamu~" Rivaille yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan sang brunette. Eren hanya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

'_Dia menghiburku?'_ batin Eren.

Eren memperhatikan Rivaille yang sibuk meniup sup kentang di mangkuknya dengan gerakan ceroboh dan terkesan bodoh, benar-benar kebalikan dengan Kapten yang saat ini berada di kastil tapi Eren tidak membenci perbedaan yang membuat sosok di depannya ini lebih berarti dan terkesan menarik.

"_Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rivaille itu keren juga…"_ tanpa sadar bibir Eren menggumam dengan jelas, mustahil kalau Rivaille tidak mendengarnya karena secara literal sang Doppelganger yang disebut berhenti meniup mangkuknya dan melirik ke depannya dengan pandangan kaget.

Wajah yang memerah malu dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup mulut mungil memandang wajah berkulit pucat yang terbelalak kaget dengan pose meniup sup.

"Eh? Ka-kau bilang—" Rivaille membuka suara dalam suasana yang diam itu.

"LU-LUPAKAN APA YANG KUKATAKAN TADI!" Eren mengibas-gibaskan kedua tangannya, pipi memerah dan sebercik air bening bertengger di ujung ekor matanya.

"Eh? Tapi, tadi kau bilang aku—"

"LUPAKAN, KATAKU!"

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi makan malam yang panjang dan juga berisik.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang penuh dengan kemeriahan, berkat Rivaille yang terlalu keras kepala untuk memaksa si bocah Titan mengulangi perkataannya dan juga Eren sendiri yang terlalu menyangkal bahwa dia pernah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berkerja sama untuk membersihkan cucian piring, Rivaille yang mengosokan busa pada piring juga membasuh dan Eren yang mengelap piring juga yang menyusun ke lemari peralatan makan. Tanpa disadari, keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri muda.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyantap makan normal seperti tadi~" ujar Rivaille yang duduk di sebuah kursi, sedangkan Eren membaca buku tua yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan di kamar Hanji. Mata azure itu menatap sosok cantik yang terpaku dengan isi cerita pada buku tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah makan makanan manusia?" Eren menatap kearah Rivaille dengan pandangan sedikit tertarik.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau itu benar, sesekali aku berkeliaran ke kota terdekat dan mencari makanan walaupun harus kulakukan dengan hati-hati agar orang tidak mengenaliku sebagai Levi Heichou—karena itulah, untuk saat ini aku bergantung dengan usaha alam, seperti memetik buah contohnya." Jelas Rivaille.

Eren menjadi sedikit iba mendengarnya.

"Ya, walaupun aku terkadang harus memasang wajah memelas pada gadis-gadis cantik dekat rumah bordil dan mereka luluh padaku—DUAKKK!"

Dan akhirnya buku dengan sampul yang tebal menghantam tepat ke jidat sang Doppelganger.

"Kau yang terburuk…" gumam Eren.

Rivaille hanya mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur keras dengan buku yang dilemparkan Eren.

Sang bocah Titan menatap keluar jendela, dia membayangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan agar tetap bisa bertemu Rivaille seperti ini—Jujur saja, dia merasa lebih bebas ketimbang bersama Levi walaupun secara teknikal Kapten dengan tingginya hanya 160 itu yang membebaskannya dari jeratan tangan-tangan bangsawan Sina yang menginginkan dia mati.

'_Hanya Rivaille yang saat ini menemaniku, bukan Levi Heichou…' _batin Eren sembari melihat sisi tampan sang Rivaille, mata azure yang memudar, tinggi yang mencapai 165 cm dan Rivaille sedikit berbeda dengan Levi, tidak ada tatapan menusuk ataupun mengintimidasi darinya.

Entah kenapa kalau memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Rivaille, Eren jadi malu sendiri. Dia tidak pernah seceroboh ini kalau bertemu dengan Levi, salah satu pikiran ingin terus bersama Rivaille terlintas di benaknya.

"Ne-nee…Rivaille…" panggil Eren tiba-tiba, membuat Rivaille menoleh kearah sang brunette.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rivaille yang mendapatkan sosok Eren yang meremas ujung bajunya dengan gerakan yang terbilang gelisah—membuat kesan imut.

'_Apakah boleh aku jujur padanya?' _pandangan mata Eren agak terahlikan dengan tatapan penasaran yang ditujukan Rivaille kepadanya.

"Hum?" sang Doppelganger masih dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Eren yang masih menggantung itu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Eren? Sampai dia malu bagaikan sosok hewan kecil yang rapuh dan takut akan ancaman dunia.

'_Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya?_' batin Eren lagi

"Ba-bagaimana…" Eren menatap dengan pandangan keraguan bercampur malu.

'_Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi!'_

Rivaille pun berjalan menuju tempat Eren yang duduk di karpet berbulu, pria itu berlutut dengan sebelah kaki dan menatap wajah cantik yang memerah itu—Eren menjadi salah tingkah dengan bergerak mundur.

"J-jangan terlalu dekat!" pekik Eren masih mundur dan hingga punggungnya menabrak kaki ranjang.

Duk!

"Ouch…belakangku…" rintih Eren hingga mendapati jemari Rivaille mendarat di pipinya kemudian jemari hangat itu perlahan turun ke bagian dagu. Sejak kapan sentuhan dari Rivaille senyaman ini? Eren menjadi terbuai olehnya.

"Eren…" panggil Rivaille menyentuh dagu Eren, agar pemuda itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Kedua iris jade bertemu dengan sapphire, Rivaille berbisik ke telinga sang bocah.

"Katakan padaku…apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" deruh nafas pelan yang membuat geli daun telinga Eren, hingga tidak sengaja Eren mendesah tidak tahan.

"Akhn…Ri-Rivaille…" ucapnya dengan sedikit bergetar, Rivaille suka—dia suka mendengar nada Eren yang memanggil namanya dengan nada memelas, seolah-olah dia tidak berdaya dengan suara berat juga pandangan mata Rivaille, sang Doppelganger memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan penuh perlindungan.

'_Aku ingin mempercayainya, aku tidak ingin berahkiran seperti Levi heichou yang menolakku!'_ Eren memejamkan matanya dan memegang erat kemeja merah yang dikenakan sang Doppelganger.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya sekarang…kalau kau sudah merasa siap, kapan pun aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu." Ucap Rivaille memeluk erat bahu kecil yang saat ini gemetaran karena menahan tangis.

"Rivaille…"

'_Eren yang malang, dia pasti mengalami hari yang berat…aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.'_ batin Rivaille membelai surai coklat yang secara mengejutkan terasa halus di telapak tangannya. Mereka pun terus saling memeluk untuk mencari kedamaian hati milik masing-masing dan saling mendengarkan degupan jantung di dada yang saling bersentuhan.

"…anganmu…" hingga gumaman Eren terdengar di tengah moment indah ini.

"Apa, Eren?" Tanya Rivaille merasakan adanya aura mematikan dari sang bocah yang tengah dipeluknya. Itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"KEMANA TANGANMU MENYENTUHKU, BOGEL MESUM SIALAN!" Eren memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Rivaille yang rupanya telah menelusuri pinggang hingga ke bokong milik sang bocah titan secara seenaknya.

"Ups…"

"KAU MELEWATI BATAS, DOPPELGANGER MESUM!"

PLAK!

Kali ini sebuah bunyi tamparan yang keras membuat gema hingga membuat keadaan malam yang sunyi terasa lebih berisik.

.

.

.

_If I say that I want to be with you, will you reject me?_

_Just like him?_

.

.

.

Ruang makan, markas Recon Corps.

Armin menatapi bangku kosong di samping Mikasa, lagi-lagi Eren tidak bergabung untuk makan malam. Dia hanya menghela nafas mengenai keabsenan sang brunette tanpa Eren semua terasa lebih berbeda.

Biasanya Reiner dan Bertholdt akan datang menghampirinya lalu mengajak bocah polos itu kenikmatan dunia dengan cara memperlihatkan buku bergambarkan eloknya tubuh wanita tanpa busana atau saat Jean yang berusaha mencari perhatian si brunette dengan cara menusuk usil pinggangnya dengan sendok makan.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak Eren dipanggil untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk sang Kapten, sikapnya sedikit terlihat dingin.

"Eren jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini, setelah dia keluar dari kamar si tauge itu…" Mikasa merobek roti makan malamnya dan melahap pelan.

"Bicara soal Kapten, dia juga tidak keluar dari kamarnya—beliau lebih memilih untuk makan di ruangannya dan kembali mengurung diri." Ucap Armin.

"Biarkan saja…kalau aku melihat mukanya disini, akan kupastikan neraka tidak mampu menampungnya di saat detik ini juga…" Mikasa mendesis tajam, nadanya sungguh beracun dan mematikan—Beruntung saja saat ini objek amarahnya tidak berada di lokasi yang sama.

Armin hanya berharap Eren baik-baik saja dan tidak mendapatkan masalah selama dia tidak ada bersama dengan mereka.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Armin dan Mikasa pun pamit untuk beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Kaki lantang Mikasa menuntunnya kembali ke kamar, tempat dia dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang seharian dihabiskan dengan _Berkencan_ dengan sang Pemimpin Skuad.

Mikasa mengulas kembali aktifitasnya dengan sang _genderless._

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_You took me to a place that I'll never come as a woman._

_The place is full of colorful dress, shoes and jewels._

_You make me feel like a woman for once in my life._

.

.

.

"AH, kurasa yang ini cocok untukmu, Ackerman~" ujar Hanji yang tengah menginspeksi penampilan Mikasa, sementara sang korban hanya bisa pasrah berdiri di depan tirai ruang berganti baju.

Sesekali wajah ketidak-puasaan Hanji terlihat ketika Mikasa harus bergonta-ganti pakaian yang terbilang berkelas dan juga pantas untuk dikenakan oleh para gadis seusia dirinya.

Mikasa teringat ketika dia melihat beberapa gadis-gadis di pelatihan saling membicarakan jenis-jenis pakaian yang sedang melanda di kota, perhiasaan dan juga alat-alat rias yang hanya dipakai pada saat-saat tertentu.

Mikasa tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdiskusi mengenai baju, lelaki ataupun hal-hal yang berbaukan feminism seperti berdandan, karena di pikirannya hanyalah sosok bocah yang selalu mengangkut kayu bakar bersamanya ketika masih kecil.

Dia harus menjadi kuat untuk menjaga saudaranya yang keras di luar tapi sebenarnya rapuh di dalam.

"Hm, tapi kurasa warna ungu terlalu _shabby_ untukmu, kau masih muda dan tidak akan cocok dengan warna yang dewasa." Gumam Hanji yang sibuk memilah-milah bagian gaun pesta, Mikasa sedikit terganggu dengan pelototan para gadis mengenai Hanji yang sedikit berisik dalam mengkritik gaun-gaun yang terpampang di boneka peraga dan membalas mereka dengan tatapan tidak bersahabatnya.

"A-anu, Pemimpin Skuad?" panggilnya setelah memastikan para gadis-gadis tidak sopan tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau warna pastel? Tapi Ackerman memiliki kulit pucat, kurasa tidak akan cocok…" Hanji masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Pemimpin Skuad." Panggil Mikasa lagi, kali ini lebih lantang sehingga Hanji mendengarkan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hum?" Hanji memperhatikan sosok yang masih dengan balutan gaun ungu gelap yang berkesan terlalu _regal_ dan anggun namun memiliki beberapa renda-renda yang terlalu berlebihan untuk ditempatkan pada sebuah gaun, Mikasa terlihat tidak bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Ke-kenapa kita pergi ke toko gaun dan lagipula kenapa harus saya memakai gaun pilihan anda? Bukannya anda yang ingin memakainya dan meminta pendapat saya?" Mikasa sedikit malu dengan penampilannya, gaun ungu anggur yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku akan memakai gaun'kan?" ucap Hanji dengan cengiran, Mikasa semakin malu dengan senyuman menawan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu…"

"Tentu saja, aku membelikan gaun untukmu, Ackerman~" jawab Hanji.

"Bu-buat apa? Saya tidak ingat pernah melakukan apapun sehingga membuat anda patut membelikan gaun? Apakah ini prosedurmu untuk melecehkanku?" Mikasa memperhatikan mata kecoklatan itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ahahaha tidak, tidak—kau tidak melakukan apapun, anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku dan juga…" kalimat menggantung tidak luput dari pendengaran tajam Mikasa, dia penasaran dengan alasan tersembunyi sang Pemimpin Skuad mengajaknya ke sebuah toko yang tak akan pernah seumur hidup dia langkahi ke dalam.

"…?" Mikasa menatap sosok Pemimpin Skuad yang sedikit gemetar akan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan karena beberapa helaian poni coklat milik Hanji sukses menutup wajahnya.

"Ackerman, ah tidak…M-Mikasa!" ucap Hanji memegang kedua jemari lentik milik sang gadis berambut hitam, Mikasa sontak menjadi gugup dengan tatapan serius dan penuh harapan dari Hanji.

"Ah?!"

Dia tidak bisa menolak tatapan yang mampu membuat kedua kakinya gemetar hebat, dia tidak bisa menahan desiran yang aneh ini setiap kali Hanji di sampingnya, semenjak dia bergabung di Recon Corps, Hanji yang pertama kalinya sebagai atasan menyapa dengan ramah kesampingkan si pendek yang sudah tercatat dalam daftar hitamnya.

"Ma-Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta besok lusa?!" Hanji menundukan kepalanya, tidak lupa dia menutup rapat kedua matanya, siap untuk menerima penolakan berupa apapun dari sang gadis berambut ebony

Namun tidak sesuai dugaan, Mikasa tersenyum malu dan mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mau, Hanji-san…" ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut, Hanji tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini—padahal ia sudah siap akan menganggu hari-hari Levi maupun Erwin apabila Mikasa menolak ajakannya.

Hanji pun memeluk sosok berbalutan gaun ungu itu dengan bahagia.

"Ha-Hanji-san?"

"Aku bahagia sekali, Mikasa~!" Mikasa hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah sang atasan dan juga tatapan heran dari para pelanggan yang menyaksikan pertunjukan Hanji menyatakan cinta kepada sang gadis terkuat yang setara dengan satu _battalion_ pasukan itu.

"Ne, nee Mikasa?" panggil Hanji masih memeluk Mikasa dan membenamkan wajahnya di batangan leher sang gadis pujaan.

"Hm?"

"Apakah artinya kita pacaran sekarang?" Mikasa sukses merona malu, dia terkejut dengan ucapan sang atasan namun dengan tenang dia mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja, Hanji-san."

.

.

.

_You make me the happiest woman in the world…_

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berpisah dengan Mikasa, Armin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah menjadi teman berbicaranya selama empat jam. Perbicaraan antar dewasa sangatlah menyenangkan, Armin dapat berbagi kisah dengan Erwin dan sebaliknya. Armin menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk menemui sang Komandan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pertemuan kita besok, Erwin Danchou…" Ucap Armin dengan senyuman manis terbaiknya kepada sang Komandan sebelum dia bermaksud pamit untuk meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar.

"Ah, aku juga Arlert, ah maksudku Armin…" Erwin tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan Armin melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

Pria bermargakan Smith itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap sebuah kotak kado ukuran medium berwarna putih di atas meja kerjanya.

"Semoga saja pembicaraan besok tidak berakhiran gagal…" gumamnya dengan mengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit.

"Menatap ke langit-langit kamarmu tidak akan membantu apapun, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Erwin…" ucap Hanji yang sedari tadi sudah bersender di dekat pintu kamar, Erwin tidak perlu berbalik untuk mendapati cengiran dan muka sumringah milik sang _genderless_.

"Seseorang ada yang sedang dalam mood bagus kurasa?" ucap Erwin yang pada akhirnya berbalik untuk melihat sang Hanji dengan pakaian bebas tugas.

"Kalau yang kau anggap moodku tidak bagus setelah perjuanganku untuk mengajak sang macan asia berhasil, maka kau salah besar Erwin." Hanji dengan cengiran anehnya menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Oh, selamat untukmu karena giliranku akan dimulai besok…" Erwin berkata dengan agak sarkartis.

"Oh, tidak perlu menumpahkan segala kekesalanmu ke aku, kau tidak tahu betapa gemetarannya aku ketika menyatakan perasaan pada Mikasa, kau tahu'kan apa yang menjadi permasalahan enggannya gadis dalam membuat sebuah hubungan?" ucap Hanji.

"Ya, saudara tirinya, yang saat ini membuat sebuah dinding tebal pembatas hubungannya dengan Levi…"

"Levi yang malang, kesempatannya untuk mendekati Eren semakin menipis, tak lama lagi seorang gadis atau pria kurang ajar akan merebut Eren yang manis dari balik punggung pria itu…" ucap Hanji yang terdengar prihatin dengan menumpuhkan pipinya ke telapak tangan.

"Berhenti berlagak seperti kau ibuku, Hanji…itu menjijikan." Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang berat membuat pandangan keduanya kearah Levi yang baru membuka pintu.

"Ah, Levi kau datang juga, tebak siapa yang punya gebetan untuk pesta besok lusa?" tanya Hanji.

"Diam kau, pantat…" desis Levi.

"Wao, dewasa sekali, Levi." Ucap Hanji dengan nada meremehkan.

"Berhentilah kalian berdua, aku tidak ingin ruanganku dipenuhi oleh hujatan-hujatan ala barbarian kalian." Sergah Erwin yang rifleks memijit keningnya.

Bagus, dia telah didatangi dua tamu yang paling tidak sopan dalam berucap dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia belum mendapatkan sang Arlert muda, saat ini bocah pirang itu melihatnya sebagai figuran yang perlu dihormati.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Levi? Kau sudah mendapat pasanganmu?" Hanji menoleh ke sosok sang Kapten yang baru bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka.

Levi mendelik dengan penuh penghayatan kepada Hanji yang sudah berani membawa topik hangat yang sangat teramat ingin dihindarinya saat ini.

"Berhenti mengurusiku, Hanji."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bersenang-senang tanpa ada pasangan?" tanya Hanji.

"Aku akan memikiran sesuatu…" jawabnya sambil berbalik keluar.

"Dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya dia belum mendapatkan pasangan." Hanji berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan sukar dipercaya pada sosok yang sudah kabur dari perbicaraan kedua rekannya.

.

.

.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh ini…kemana kau, Eren." Gerutu Levi yang mengentakan kedua kakinya dengan gerakan cepat meninggalkan ruangan Erwin, dia tidak siap untuk meladeni Hanji yang tidak tahu kapan harus menutup mulut sialannya.

Hingga dia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar dan mendapatkan Petra sedang berbincang dengan Oluo, bisa dia lihat Petra dengan muka jengkel menghina si peniru dirinya dan mengakibatkan pria itu mengalami pendarahan hebat pada lidah karena syok.

"Petra, apa kau melihat Eren?" Tanya Levi yang sudah berada di dekat cahaya lampu minyak untuk memperjelas sosoknya di malam hari.

"Ah, Heichou! Maaf, saya tidak melihat Eren setelah dia berlatih dengan Oluo tadi siang, sir…" ucap Petra dengan senyuman ramah berbanding balik dengan Oluo yang butuh pertolongan pertama.

"Begitu..."

Levi mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, dia tidak bisa menemukan bocah Titan itu dari tadi! Kemanakah gerangan pemuda yang sudah membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, ini salah Eren membuat pikirannya bercabang—dia serasa membutuhkan Eren saat ini, tak bisa dia hayalkan seandainya Eren berpikir untuk pergi dari hadapannya setelah dia menolak penuh penghabisan terahkir kepada bocah malang itu.

Hingga Levi pun mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh kepada gadis berambut madu kecoklatan itu.

"Apakah kau sudah mengajak seseorang untuk ke pesta besok lusa?" Tanya Levi tiba-tiba, tentu saja membuat kedua bawahannya terkejut.

"E-Eh?" Petra tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dari mimik muka gadis itu dia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa ketika matanya terus menoleh kearah pria tua di sebelahnya namun, Levi terlalu buta untuk berpikir rasional saat ini.

Levi hanya bisa memuaskan rasa egoisnya dengan melakukan pelampiasan pada orang lain, meskipun hal itu membuat orang lain terluka karena perasaan yang tidak pernah dipertimbangkan oleh sang Kapten terkuat. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang dapat berakibat dirinya menjadi salah jalan.

.

.

.

_I'm such a coward to reach out for you…_

.

.

.

Eren membuka kedua matanya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur senyaman ini tanpa mimpi buruk dan dia pun melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang bergerak di dapur, nampaknya dia membuat sesuatu.

"Rivaille…" Eren segera bangkit dari ranjang masih dengan kemejanya yang sedikit longar, pria yang dipanggil sontak berbalik dan mendapat suguhan bahu yang mulus.

"Pagi, _sunshine_~" ucapnya riang dengan memberikan sebuah minuman dengan cangkir yang sama ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, kali ini sebuah coklat hangat.

"Terima kasih…" Eren menerima sembari mengucek matanya, dia meneguk pelan dan badannya terasa hangat—coklat hangat memang sangat tepat untuk mencegah tubuhnya dari kedinginan, si brunette melihat bahwa embun pada saat subuh masih ada di dekat kaca jendela. Dia pun segera memakai sepatunya dan mengancing ulang kancing-kancing kecil yang berantakan.

Terbesik untuk mengusik sang Jaeger muda, Rivaille terkekeh usil.

"Malam yang _hebat_, huh?" goda Rivaille dan sekali lagi dihadiahi cangkir cantik kosong dari sang brunette.

"Aku akan kembali ke sini nanti malam dan sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu ketika aku kembali, kau dengar?" Eren sudah memakai jubahnya dan mengambil keranjang kosong yang dibawanya kemarin.

"Okay, okay…sayang—DUKKK!" Kali ini sebuah batu mendarat kearah yang sama pada jidat Rivaille, setelah Eren menutup pintu gubuknya.

Rivaille hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, sungguh Eren bagaikan kucing liar yang hanya bisa dimabukan dengan Catnip.

Ah, dia lupa memberitahu perihal tanda kemerahan yang sudah agak memudar di bagian leher Eren karena tanpa sepengetahuan si brunette, Rivaille dengan sengaja memberikan tanda itu agar membuat orang yang melihatnya sadar bahwa Eren sudah dimiliki seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Dewi _Fortuna_ menyertai Jaeger muda. Eren kembali berbaring di ranjangnya tanpa diketahui oleh anggota pasukan, sembari melantunkan sebuah _lullaby_ yang tidak begitu dia ingat sebagian isi baitnya—butuh setengah jam untuk semuanya bersiap-siap dan memasuki ruang makan.

Eren sudah menghapal betul kebiasaan para anggota Recon Corps karena itulah dia dapat memperkirakan kapan dia harus kembali ke markas dan kapan dia harus pergi ke gubuk Rivaille.

"Si mesum itu…apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ya?" gumam Eren masih menyanyi kecil untuk mengulur waktu dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian suara derapan sepatu boots menggema dari atas permukaan kamar selnya.

"Baiklah, waktunya bangun!"

.

.

.

"Ha!" sebuah suara lantang disertai bantingan dari Eren, membuat sosok Bertholdt terjatuh.

Saat ini pelatihan beladiri semakin ditingkatkan oleh atasan, sehingga mereka pun saling berpasangan untuk saling berlatih dan sialnya yang sedang mengawasi para prajurit pengintai ini adalah Kapten Levi.

Eren jadi semakin tidak nyaman ketika sorotan tajam iris abu-abu itu serasa melubangi punggungnya namun sebagai prajurit dirinya tetap harus fokus pada lawan.

"Adududuh…Lagi-lagi aku dibanting olehmu, Eren." Ucap Bertholdt memegangi punggungnya yang agak pegal karena bantingan tadi, Eren tersenyum tipis dan membantu rekannya untuk bangun.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengukur tenagaku…"

"Tidak masalah, Eren." Ucap Bertholdt menenangkan, hingga suara Jean menginterupsi mereka.

"Oi, Eren, mari kita berganti pasangan, si Connie payah!" ucapnya menuju ke dua sosok yang menatap heran pada Connie yang menghujat nama Jean dengan membandingkan wajahnya yang seperti seekor kuda saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan segan-segan kalau lawanku kau, Jean…" ucap Eren memasang kuda-kudanya, tangan terkepal dan slah satu kaki brunette itu diletakan ke belakang—Jean yang tahu bahwa Eren pernah dilatih oleh Annie pun bersiap dengan ancang-ancangannya sendiri.

"Heh, berikan tinjuan terbaikmu, Eren." Ucap Jean tak mau kalah dan dengan kecepatan penuh berlari kearah Eren, tanpa menyadari bahwa si brunette sudah menganalisa titik lumpuhnya.

Eren yang mengetahui pertahanan kaki kiri Jean terlalu lemah, dengan cepat menghantamkan kakinya ke bagian pergelangan kaki Kiri dan menghasilkan tubuh Jean ambruk kearah di mana kakinya mendapat serangan, akibat terkejut juga kesakitan yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Eren diajari bahwa, lawan selalu mengoptimalkan titik terkuatnya pada kaki kanan sehingga kaki kiri menjadi lebih lemah pada saat bertarung, apalagi saat ini Jean terlalu bernafsu untuk menghajar Eren, semua tenaga dia tumpuhkan pada tinju juga kaki pijakannya.

Brukkk!

"Ouch, tenagamu memang tidak main-main, Eren…" Jean pun memegangi sendi berputar sebelah kirinya yang mungkin akan menjadi lebam pada esok harinya, Eren hanya tersenyum tipis lagi dan membantu si muka kuda untuk menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Sini, biar kubantu ke ruang medis…" tanpa menyadari di balik batang pepohonan, sosok pendek dengan iris azure cerah tengah mencengkram kuat permukaan kulit kasar pada salah satu pohon oak.

.

.

.

Setelah Eren mengantarkan Jean ke ruang perawatan, dia bermaksud melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu, bersih-bersih. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan penyimpanan, dimana alat-alat kebersihan yang dibutuhkannya berada.

"Sapu, kain lap, ember dan beberapa kain untuk menutupi hidung juga kepala…" gumamnya yang berjalan ke sumur untuk mengambil air.

Setelah mengisi cukup air, dia bermaksud memulai dari kamar Jean yang berada di ujung, Eren mendecakkan lidah menghayalkan bentuk fisik kamar Kirschtein saat ini.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa kecoa berlarian di kamarnya si muka kuda jantan itu…" gumam Eren dibalik penutup hidungnya dan bergegas berjalan menuju ke kamar sang target.

Tanpa menyadari sosok Levi yang bersender di balik pilar kastil, sebuah tatapan penuh arti melihat punggung si brunette. Levi memutuskan untuk membuntuti Jaeger ketika dia memapah Jean ke ruang perawatan, bisa diakui pria itu cukup kesal dan marah ketika kedua bawahannya saling sentuh-menyentuh.

Selama tiga jam, Eren terus bergelut dengan kamar temannya yang sudah sebanding dengan kandang kuda. Dia mengganti seprei ranjang, mengelap jendela kamar, menyapu-mengepel lantai dan memastikan pakaian kotor Jean sudah di bawa ke ruang cucian.

"Sulit kupercaya butuh lebih dari dua jam untuk membuat kamar si bedebah itu layak dihuni…" Eren mengelap keringatnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar yang dianggapnya terkutuk itu, namun satu hal yang dia tidak harapkan adalah sosok Levi bersender di dinding, yang sudah menunggunya.

"Levi Heichou, selamat siang…" lagi-lagi Levi mendengar nada tidak antusias milik Eren, dia menjadi semakin kesal dan berahkiran menarik pergelangan tangan yang membawa ember air kotor lalu menghantamkan tubuh tinggi itu ke dinding.

Duakkh!

"Ukkh?!" erang Eren yang terkejut melihat perlakuan Levi.

"Bocah, apa maksudmu menyapaku dengan nada menyedihkan seperti itu…" Levi menatap dengan penuh pencarian di benak sang bocah naungannya tapi si bruntte itu tidak perlu repot mencoba untuk meronta lepas.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud…" Mata turquoise bertabrakan dengan pandangan iris smoky obsidian milik Levi, pandangan yang Eren lemparkan sama sekali tidak bisa Levi terka.

"Kalau ini masih menyangkut masalah yang waktu itu, kita bisa menganggap semua itu hanyalah lelucon." Lanjut Eren lagi, membuat sebelah alis Levi berkedut terkejut.

'_Apa dia tidak menganggap apapun mengenai hubungan kita? Tidak sedikit pun?'_ batin Levi, setengah tidak percaya bahwa Eren sudah membuang perasaan kepadanya. Dia kembali menatap raut muka tanpa ekspressi itu untuk memastikan adanya kebohongan dalam wajah brunette tersebut.

Dan mata pandangan Kapten beralih ke bawah hingga dia melihat tanda kemerahan yang agak samar di leher Eren, matanya terbelalak untuk melihat jelas noda merah yang merekah di perbatangan leher mulus tersebut.

Seseorang telah menandainya tanpa sepengetahuan sang Kapten, bocah itu sudah ditandai oleh seseorang sebagai peringatan agar Levi ataupun orang lain agar menjauh darinya, Eren-NYA!

"Siapa…" gumamnya tak terdengar oleh Eren.

Levi tidak tahan ingin merobek perpotongan kulit yang telah tercemar warna merah itu dari leher Eren, dia akan menemukan pelaku yang melakukan hal pengklaiman Eren tanpa ijinnya! Dia bersumpah akan membuat siapapun yang menyentuh Eren akan merasakan sakit yang begitu krusial.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, bocah…" geram Levi mulai mematikan rasa rasional pada saraf otaknya, dia butuh pelampiasan untuk disiksa, hingga sebuah suara yang dikenalnya menginterupsi.

"CEBOL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU!" suara Mikasa menyelamatkan nyawa Eren saat ini, dengan cepat gadis keturunan asia itu berlari menuju kejadian perkara dan bermaksud melayangkan tinjuannya sebagai tanda apresiasinya pada Levi.

"ACKERMAN, HENTIKAN!" kali ini suara Hanji yang saat ini bersama sang Komandan, Levi mengerang kesal melihat kesialan yang datang secara beruntun ketika dia mendapatkan Eren tepat di saat yang dia inginkan dimana bocah itu berada.

"Levi, lepaskan Jaeger sekarang juga…" Levi dengan enggan melepaskan genggaman pada baju sang brunette, Mikasa pun memeluk sosok Eren yang sedikit lungai dan juga menyempatkan diri memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya ke Levi.

"Levi, kami membutuhkanmu untuk mengikuti rapat strategi…" Ucap Erwin yang berbalik berjalan bersama Hanji.

"Tch, menganggu saja…" gumamnya sembari menatap Eren dengsan saudarinya, sorotan mata itu mengartikan bahwa Eren _harus_ bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengannya apabila dia sudah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Namun, apa yang diharapkannya dari Eren tidak terjadi, bocah itu segera memalingkan wajah dan membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh mereka berdua.

Gigi gemerutuk dan kepalan memutih menjadi pelampiasan yang bisa Levi lakukan.

.

.

.

Setelah ketiga sosok insan yang terpandang si Recon Corps telah memasuki ruangan sang komandan untuk mengadakan sedikit rapat, Erwin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi sebelumnya kepada levi.

"Peduli untuk menceritakan padaku apa-yang-demi-Tuhan telah terjadi pada kalian berdua?" ucap Erwin melihat sosok sang kapten yang menoleh kearah lain, seolah-olah dirinya tidak bersalah dalam sidang kecil-kecilan ini.

"Jadi _ini_ yang kau maksud dengan rapat strategi?" sindir Levi berusah menghindar namun Hanji tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Berhentilah mengelak, Tuan sinis yang di situ. Kau hampir saja membuat pertumpahan darah dengan Mikasa, kau tahu betapa protektifnya gadis itu pada saudaranya, bukan?" ucap Hanji.

"Terus apa intimu?" tanya levi belum mendapat gambaran.

"Apa intiku? Yang kuinginkan agar kau tidak merusak hubunganku dengan Mikasa, setelah kau mencari gara-gara dengan Eren, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah Mikasa juga mengecapku sebagai atasan yang suka menindas."

"Aku tidak menindas bocah itu, aku hanya meminta jawaban darinya…"

"Dengan cara menahan nafas bocah malang itu ke dinding? Ya, kau sukses mencalonkan dirimu sebagai Kapten yang berhati mulia, Levi." Sindir Hanji, dia hanya berharap Mikasa tidak berprasangka buruk padanya setelah apa yang telah mereka lewati bersama dan tak ingin pertengkaran kecil Levi dengan saudara tirinya membuat dia harus kehilangan segalanya.

"Hanji, simpan dulu bagianmu—Levi, seharusnya kau dapat mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan apa yang kau pikirkan pada Eren, bukannya memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Anak itu butuh waktu." Erwin menatap tajam dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk mengelak dariku…"

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini? Eren, yang beberapa hari ini mengacuhkanmu atau kau sendiri yang tidak mau berkaca di depan cermin dan melihat di sisi mana letak kesalahanmu?" gumam Hanji dan mendapat pelototan sensasional dari Levi.

"Kau diam atau kuremukan kacamatamu…" ancam Levi.

"Kau kehilangan sentuhanmu, Levi. Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa menghinaku lebih baik dari ini." Ejek Hanji.

"Karena aku lebih sering bertindak daripada berkata…"

"Atau lebih tepatnya, lebih sering berbuat bodoh tanpa berpikir?"

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, aku ada urusan dengan Arlert…jadi, kumohon setelah aku kembali, kuharap tempat ini masih seperti sama, sebelum kutinggalkan." Pesan Erwin yang menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan untuk mencari bocah pujaannya dan meninggalkan dua bawahannya.

"Aku juga harus pergi, sudah waktunya aku menemui Mikasa~" Hanji segera melesat menuju pintu ruangan dan diikuti oleh Levi yang sebenarnya memiliki tujuan lain namun mereka searah jalan.

"Hei, lepas dari punggungku!" Hanji merasa terganggu dengan sang Kapten pendek yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?" Levi menarik segaris alisnya ke atas.

"Oh, kau tahulah, mengajarinya_ basic_ cara bertata-krama dan juga menari di pesta nanti, kudengar akan ada dansa di pesta itu."

"Oh, betapa beruntungnya diriku…" gerutu Levi mendengar kata dansa.

"Bukannya kau bisa berdansa, Levi?" Tanya Hanji yang sudah lama mengenal status Levi yang dibalik dari perawakan tubuhnya yang kecil itu dapat menari luwes dan lincah dibandingkan seorang penari professional manapun. Hanji bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan kedua matanya, melihat Levi yang menari sama saja melihat salah satu hewan langka berbicara bahasa manusia.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata _aku_ tidak bisa menari."

"Lalu, apa permasalahannya?"

"Kuharap Petra bisa menari selain _waltz_…"

"…" entah saat ini Hanji ingin sekali meninju wajah sang Kapten imbisil ini, karena tepat saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar Mikasa, sosok bruntte bermata zamrud berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Pesta, huh?" hanya itu yang menjadi perkataan Eren.

.

.

.

Armin tidak percaya, ketika waktu minum teh bersama Erwin membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya sebarang detik. Tatapan pengharapan Erwin sambil menyerahkan kado putih dengan pita biru kearahnya, Armin tidak tahu misteri dibalik tatapan itu.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak bisa berkata kata _"No"_ di depan sang atasan.

"A-anu, Sir Erwin…" Armin tergagap ketika dia merasa salah mendengar bahwa Erwin mengajaknya sebagai pasangan untuk pesta Pangeran Muda Sina! Dari semua anak buah, hanya nama Armin-lah yang terpatri di hati Erwin.

"Apakah kau akan menerima kehormatan ini sebagai pasanganku di pesta besok malam, Armin Arlert?" ucapan Erwin pantas digunakan untuk melamar seseorang untuk menikah dan Armin yakin sang komadan sedang tidak dalam fase bercanda, kesampingkan Erwin terkenal dengan perkataannya yang peruasif dan membangun batin.

'_Armin, buatlah keputusan! Kau akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal Erwin Danchou lebih jauh kalau kau mundur!' _batin Armin bergejolak saling mempertimbangkan setiap perintah masukan yang mengelubungi isi pikirannya.

Armin dengan penuh tatapan bersedia segera menjawab mantap "Aku akan merasa terhormat untuk menjadi pasangan anda, Sir." Satu helaan nafas lega dari sang Komandan.

"Terima kasih, Armin dan kumohon panggilah namaku tanpa embelan _Sir,_ karena menurutku kita sederajat dan sesama sperjuangan dalam menyelamatkan umat manusia." Pinta Erwin.

"Ba-baiklah, Erwin-san…" Armin menunduk malu, hingga jemari sang komandan Smith menyentuh dagu yang mungil dan halus itu agar bisa memperlihatkan wajah penuh ronaan semerah bunga plum.

"Tapi… aku memintamu menjadi pasanganku bukanlah karena sebatas teman yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, aku ingin menjalin suatu hubungan khusus denganmu, Armin." Lanjut Erwin, membuat ronaan itu semakin merekah.

Armin tidak bisa menolak, bukan…dia tidak mau menolak pesona dan sebuah jalinan indah yang membentuk sebuah hubungan baru ini, Armin serasa di dunia mimpi dan segera memeluk perbatangan leher sang Smith agar mimpi ini tidak akan pernah berahkir.

"A-aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Erwin-san!"

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar saat ini, Armin…" sembari mengatakan ucapan itu, Erwin mengelus surai kekuningan yang masih erat memeluk dirinya, enggan untuk lepas dari dunia yang dianggapnya hanyalah mimpi.

Seseorang terkadang lupa membedakan mana yang terlalu bagus untuk sebuah realita dan mana yang hanyalah mimpi di dalam benak.

"Ah, jangan lupa kado yang kuberikan padamu dibuka nanti." Pesan Erwin.

"…?"

.

.

.

" Mikasa…apa ini…?"

Eren dipertemukan dengan sebuah gaun bukanlah kombinasi yang tepat, saat insiden bertemu Levi dan Hanji, sang _scientist_ itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Eren sebelum Levi memulai kembali aksi interogasinya ke bocah malang nan cantik itu.

Dan disinilah dia, dengan kedua sahabat sedari kecilnya dan sang Pemimpin Skuad, Hanji sedang melakukan pemakaian gaun dan pelatihan berdandan untuk besok malam.

"Ini gaun yang harus kau kenakan untuk besok malam, Eren." Jelas Mikasa dengan pandangan intesif sembari mengangkat sisi gaun berwarna putih dengan rumbai-rumbaian indah dan sebuah hiasan bunga berwarna putih yang belum bermekar sempurna di sisi pinggang.

Eren menyentuh bordiran berwarna putih pada bagian_ torso_ atas, bordiran berwarna perak mengkilat membentuk sebuah ukiran indah dan lebih menyerupai sebuah ukiran sayap, bahan sutra kualitas terbaik telah bersentuhan dengan jemari lentik Eren.

"Ini…gaun untuk pesta besok malam'kan? Mikasa apa kau yang…" Eren tidak perlu mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari saudarinya ketika rambut hitam milik gadis itu bergoyang angguk—Mikasa, saudari angkatnya telah membelikan sebuah gaun untuknya!

"Tapi kenapa?!" Eren harus mempertanyakan jenis kelamin dirinya, secara fisik tumbuh di antara dua rupawan cantik seperti, Armin dan Mikasa telah membuatnya menjadi mahluk tanpa gender kepastian yang jelas.

"Karena kau juga salah satu anggota tim khusus milik Levi, meskipun kau tidak membawa pasangan pun kau tetap pantas untuk mengikuti pesta nanti." Ujar Hanji dengan muka masam ketika mengingat kembali pertemuan mereka bertiga di lorong koridor dan si Levi harus mengucapkan perkataan yang menyebalkan itu tepat saat Eren datang.

Seandainya hukum membunuh orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dilegalkan.

"Ta-tapi aku'kan—" cengkraman kuat dari dua sisi bahunya membuat Eren mengurungkan protes apalagi tatapan kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat menuntut ketimbang memohon dengan sangat agar dia mau mengenakan gaun tersebut.

"KUMOHON EREN PAKAILAH DEMI KAMI JUGA!"

"E-eh?!"

Pada saat itulah Eren diperingatkan lagi, bahwa tatapan dengan penuh penghabisan dari kedua sahabatnya terlihat jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang pelototan kesal Levi kepadanya. Eren tidak bisa menolak apabila kedua temannya juga diundang secara sukarela oleh kedua atasannya.

Eren menundukkan kepalanya mengingat ulang, percakapan Hanji dengan Levi ketika dia dipanggil oleh Mikasa untuk bertemu dengannya selepas bersih-bersih loteng kastil.

Dan dia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Levi saat itu.

"_Kuharap Petra bisa menari selain waltz…"_

Eren mengerenyitkan alisnya, tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hubungan pribadi sang Kapten. Dia tidak pernah dipandang dengan tatapan yang sama ketika Levi bersama anggota skuadnya, Levi hanya memperhatikan kondisi fisiknya agar tetap prima bukan termasuk perasaannya selama ini dipendamnya dan yang terpenting, Levi-lah yang menolak cintanya pada saat Eren menemukan keberanian untuk mengutarakannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian bertiga memakai gaun yang sudah dipilihkan Erwin dan juga pilihanku, setelah itu aku akan mengajarkan kalian tata karma ketika berbicara dengan para petinggi dan _basic_ menari dansa…"

Eren berharap pelatihan ini tidak akan memakan waktunya, dia harus memberitahu sang Doppelganger yang menanti dirinya di gubuk mungil yang sudah dianggap tempat dia dapat bernafas lega dari kejamnya dunia dalam satu malam.

'_Nampaknya Rivaille harus kuberitahu kalau besok malam aku tidak bisa menginap…'_ batin Eren yang saat ini ditarik oleh Mikasa dan Hanji untuk mengenakan gaun pilihan sang saudari, sepertinya hari ini akan membuat tenaganya berkuras oleh pelatihan ekstra dari Hanji.

.

.

.

Levi yang menguping pembicaraan Hanji dengan ketiga bocah-bocah itu hanya bersandar di samping pintu kamar, tidak memiliki niat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan si ilmuwan yang perlu dipertanyakan sekali lagi kewarasannya.

Namun yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan adalah Eren menghindari Levi bahkan membencinya malahan, bagaikan Kapten terkuat itu adalah wabah yang patut dijauhi oleh Eren selamanya.

Levi mengumamkan nama seseorang yang sudah dia sakiti entah ke berapa kali, melihat ekspresi monoton tanpa adanya reaksi terkejut atau cemburu. Levi hanya berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Eren mau menoleh kepadanya setelah membuat kesalahan telah menolak cinta tulus seorang pemuda yang sekarang ini mungkin berbalik membenci _eksistensi_ dirinya.

"Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua ini…" Levi mengepalkan tangannya sebagai tanda keputusannya sudah bulat, dia hanya akan menunggu waktu yang tepat di pesta besok malam.

'_Karena itu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk melakukannya, Eren…'_

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_I just need a chance to fix everything that already falls apart between us…_

.

.

.

.

.

Next on Chapter 04: May I have this dance?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note: Waiii, chapter 03 udah selesai…hehe, bakalan ada pesta dansa pada chapter 04 dan beberapa kejutan untuk chapie selanjutnya, tunggu saja ya!

Buat referensi, kalau reader bingung seperti apa sifat Rivaille itu, bayangkan saja dia seperti Yato (from Noragami) HAHAHA tapi ngak udah dibayangkan seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa.

Adegan Eren sparring dengan Jean itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi Haruka sendiri, karena secara terus terang Haruka ambil bela diri Muai Thai dan teknik itu pernah dipraktekan ama senior di klub, sumpah sakitnya minta ampun bagi pemula yang belum tahu teknik tersebut.

Okay, Haruka bakalan update di grup Facebook, seperti apa desain gaun yang bakalan Eren dll akan pakai di pesta but no promises like usual karena Haruka selalu ada tugas numpuk di kampus dan harus pasang puppy eyes di depan dosen*malah curhat*

Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan mengenai beberapa bahasa yang Haruka pakai, jangan segan-segan PM ya! Jujur, teman Haruka bilang style mengetik author seperti novel terjemahan aja *senyum yaoming*.

Thank you for the review, the following and the favorite on this story BUT no flaming!

Till next time

Too de looo~


	4. Chapter 4

Double plus Double Love You

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Totally OOC, Adult theme (on the next chapters), malexmale, YAOI, Miss-typo (a lot), smut and Angst.

Rate : M

Pairing for this chapter :

Rivaille+Levi x Eren

.

.

.

Special Thanks For:

Alice Yandere Vargas-Kirkland A.K.A Erica Fu, thank you for your idea on the costume and the song, I love it!

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

_._

_Even though there are many crowds separating us_

_I can always found you_

_Beneath this black mask_

_Reaching out to wrap you into my arms_

_This is ours dance_

_._

.

.

Chapter 04: May I have this dance?

.

.

.

Seperti malam biasanya, sosok berjubah hijau yang berhasil menyusup keluar dengan membawa sebuah keranjang makanan untuk sosok yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi, Eren sudah menghafal letak keberadaan gubuk milik Rivaille maka dia tak perlu mengandalkan sosok pemandu yang mungkin saat ini sedang sabar menunggu kehadirannya.

Eren memikirkan beberapa alasan yang masuk akal agar sang _Doppelganger_ mengerti bahwa pada malam selanjutnya dia tidak akan akan dapat menemani seperti biasanya, Eren hanya berharap kalau Rivaille dapat mengerti kondisi yang mengharuskannya sebagai salah satu anggota Tim khusus Kapten untuk menghadiri pesta pangeran muda kerajaan Sina.

Eren mendengus konyol, buat apa dia menghadiri pesta seorang pangeran manja yang memiliki sifat sama bodohnya dengan para bangsawaan di hari persidangannya?

Namun, agar Recon Corps mendapat sokongan berupa dukungan dan mendatangkan keuangan untuk organisasi dari pemasok, apapun harus dilakukan.

Eren bukanlah seorang dungu yang tidak mengerti jalannya dunia politik—dia bisa mencium bau ketidak-adilan yang terjadi pada 3 organisasi penyokong Kerajaan, apalagi bagian Military Police.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sembari memikirkan dunia politik yang terlalu bermain lempar batu sembunyi tangan, Eren dapat melihat asap pada cerobong gubuk Rivaille, dia sudah sampai.

Baru saja brunette itu akan segera menyentuh ganggang pintu, Rivaille telah duluan membukakan pintu tersebut dengan sukarela, seakan sudah mengetahui kedatangan Eren.

"Kau lebih awal 10 menit, Eren?" Rivaille bisa lihat dari atas atap gubuknya, bahwa kegelapan malam yang baru menyentuh langit dan dia melihat beberapa hewan yang biasanya menjadi penghuni di malam hari belum bermunculan, sepertinya waktu belum menunjukan makan malam seperti yang Eren prediksi.

"Aku datang lebih cepat, karena saat ini semua sedang sibuk dengan pesta untuk besok malam." Eren menatap dengan penuh ragu juga enggan ketika menjelaskan.

"Pesta?" Rivaille belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, setelah kita makan." Eren segera melesat masuk untuk mencari kehangatan di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Levi, kastil Recon Corps.

_Kriet_

Bunyi decitan pintu kayu yang dibuka oleh orang luar membuat sang penghuni kamar yang baru saja menyelesaikan setengah dari laporan yang masih bersusun rapi di atas meja—Bisa dilihat betapa frustasi dan tertekannya sang Kapten terkuat yang tidak ingin menerima tamu dari siapapun, terkecuali apabila sosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat dengan mata turquoise yang indah menghampirinya, sembari tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

Meski dia tahu hal itu mustahil, sangat mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Ada apa Hanji, Erwin?" Levi hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Lagi-lagi Eren menghilang…" jawab Hanji melipat tangan ke dada.

"Jadi? Kenapa menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui? Kau dan aku tahu, kalau sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jaeger untuk melewatkan makan malamnya, bukan?"Levi tidak mengerti tatapan menusuk dari Hanji dan juga tatapan kecewa dari Erwin.

"Oh, kurasa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Levi." Erwin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Ah? Interpretasikan itu, Hanji." Mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui sendiri pun adalah sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu, apa maksud mereka dengan tidak berpartisipasinya Eren untuk makan malam bersama adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama diketahuinya?

"Semenjak Eren kusuruh mengantarkan makanan untukmu beberapa hari lalu, dia selalu menghindar dari kami semua apabila jam bersantai telah tiba, dengan kata lain kau melakukan sesuatu padanya." Hanji menatap penuh selidik, sosok di depannya sedikit menegang namun dia mengembalikan lagi postur tubuh tenangnya.

Mata Hanji mengkilat mengerti, sesuatu memang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua!

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya Eren menatapmu dengan pandangan asing, terlebih lagi dia selalu menghormati dan patuh padamu." Levi hanya diam memikir ulang dengan perkara yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, lebih tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu.

Levi teringat lagi ketika dia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada sang brunette untuk mempertimbangkan apalagi melanjutkan pembelaannya, mata turquoise itu tidak memandang dengan cara yang sama lagi ketika mereka bertemu.

Mata yang dingin, bibir tipis yang terus merapat diam dan hanya akan dibuka ketika diminta berbicara, nada bicara yang datar tanpa ada nada kehidupan juga keceriaan seperti biasa menyinari hari-hari Levi.

'_Dia berlagak seperti seharusnya prajurit boneka yang patuh_.' Pikirnya.

Ketika Eren mundur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia memberikan punggungnya untuk Levi tatap.

Ketika Levi bertanya keberadaannya di kemudian hari, Eren menjawab seadanya tanpa tambahan rasa antusisas.

Ketika dia memojokan tubuh bocah itu ke dinding dan menanyakan betapa lemahnya suara Eren, pemuda itu hanya memberikan tatapan kosong seolah sedang melihat udara dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan perkataan yang cukup menghantam tembok pertahanan hatinya.

Dan lagi, tanda kemerahan yang dilihatnya tepat di kulit mulus itu—dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan penyiksaan yang kejam tanpa ampun kepada pelaku yang melakukan hal senonoh itu pada Eren-nya.

Eren-nya? Heh, kalaupun dia memiliki hak untuk mengklaim bocah itu sebagai miliknya, tidak setelah apa yang dia ucapkan dan lakukan kepadanya.

"Levi?" Hanji memanggilnya kembali dari pikiran berkabutnya, pelototan mata yang lelah itu semakin menakutkan di kemudian hari.

"Pergi…" gumam Levi.

Hanji dan Erwin tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang buruk untuk mengajak Levi berdiskusi mengenai hilangnya Eren setiap malam hari, Hanji maupun Erwin bisa mengerti seperti apa Levi baik luar maupun dalam—Pria yang tumbuh di bawah ekspetasi orang dan kembali sebagai prajurit harapan manusia tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa perasaannya kepada seorang bocah.

"Malang kau, Levi…" Hanji hanya bergumam dan menutup pintu kayu tersebut, membiarkan sang penghuni berdiam diri, tanpa ada yang menemani.

Levi semakin tidak tahan, dia membutuhkan sesuatu atau seseorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan rasa kesal yang tak dapat dikeluarkan.

"Eren…kemana kau…"

.

.

.

_So bring me the night, tell me it's real_

_Give me the chance to pretend that you're real_

.

.

.

"Jadi…kau ingin mengatakan, kau tidak bisa menemuiku besok malam karena menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anak ingusan, hm?" Rivaille menyentuh dagunya sembari mencerna penjelasan yang dikatakan Eren, dari raut mukanya dia terlihat mengiyakan dan tidak ambil peduli.

Tapi Rivaille bukanlah buku yang terbuka dan Eren tahu itu.

"Begitulah, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu selama aku tidak ada." Eren meneguk teh yang dibuat oleh Rivaille barusan, dia merasakan tubuhnya kembali menghangat setelah berkeliaran ke hutan untuk menemukan gubuk ini.

"Tenanglah, _Mommy_…aku sudah besar dan bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri." Ejek Rivaille mengayunkan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir kekahawatiran Eren.

"Terserahlah…" Eren tidak ambil peduli dan kembali melanjutkan buku yang dibacanya, terahkir kali dia mengingat buku tersebut mendarat di dahi sang _Doppelganger_ yang saat ini tengah berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu, terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sebuah strategi.

Entah strategi apa, namun Eren tidak merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang buruk, tanpa mengetahui seringaian licik terpampang di sudut bibir Rivaille.

'_Menarik…'_

Setelah menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku dan juga saling berdiskusi filosofi pribadi mengenai kerajaan Sina, Eren baru mengetahui Rivaille adalah mahluk yang berpendidikan ketika berbicara dan cara dia menanggapi pernyataan Eren dapat dia tepis dengan penjelasaan yang logis—entah kenapa berbicara dengan Rivaille membuat nostalgia mengenai sisi lembut Levi ketika berbicara dengannya dan Eren terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan Levi saat ini? Dia tidak merasa terkekang dan lebih tepatnya, dia berada di luar markas, tidak seharusnya dia berpikir mengenai sang Kapten yang entah hanya Tuhan satu-satunya tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan.

Dia hanya berharap dengan terlintasnya wajah Levi tidak membuatnya tertidur lelap.

"Apa pengertianmu mengenai _Doppelganger_?" Eren menatap dengan pandangan heran, buat apa Rivaille mendiskusikan pengertiannya tentang mahluk seperti dirinya?

"Mahluk yang memiliki wujud yang sama dengan sosok yang aslinya, mereka sering dipertandakan sebagai malaikat pembawa kematian…" jelas Eren.

"Hooo…kau benar-benar _yakin_ akan hal itu? Kalau kami datang hanya sebagai tanda kematian bagi orang tertentu itu sendiri?" Rivaille menarik sebelah alisnya, dia tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Eren yang sama dengan cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering dibawakan oleh para keturunan manusia, mereka selalu mewariskan cerita tersebut ke anak-cucu mereka untuk diketahui.

"Eren…apabila kami bertemu suatu saat nanti dan ketika kau harus memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Rivaille bertanya dengan menopang sebelah kepalanya dan menatap intens ke sosok pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja makan.

'_Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia bermaksud menanyakan siapa yang akan kupilih di antara mereka berdua? Ini konyol, apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Kapten menyukaiku, seharusnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.'_ batin Eren membalas tatapan yang secara menyeluruh itu.

"Jadi? Aku menunggu, Eren." Rivaille masih setia memperhatikan kedua alis bocah yang bertaut dengan tatapan warna mata yang berangsur-angsur dari turquoise bersinar terang menjadi warna amber karena pencahayaan lilin, membuat matanya terkena pembiasan.

Pernahkah dia mengatakan dengan lantang, bahwa dia _jatuh cinta_ dengan mata indah itu?

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya ketika Rivaille menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, Rivaille adalah puzzle yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan mudahnya tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui isi benak Levi—mereka adalah puzzle yang terus mengellingi pikiran Eren namun juga mereka adalah orang dengan dua sisi koin yang berbeda.

"kau adalah kau, Levi Heichou pun juga begitu…aku tidak bisa seenaknya memilih di antara kalian karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi meskipun terpaksa harus memilih pun maka aku sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memilih." Eren berkata sejujurnya, tidak bisa dia bayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan apabila keduanya harus bertemu.

Sesi diskusi telah selesai, tak ada satu pun dari keduanya membahas lagi topik barusan dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, Eren memutuskan untuk kembali lebih awal dan agaknya dia merasa akan ada hal yang buruk apabila dia kembali seperti jam biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kastil, markas Recon Corps.

Levi terus bergelut di atas ranjang, tidak merasakan kenyamanan dalam empuknya bantal maupun kasur yang ditindihnya, dia pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan berjalan sebentar untuk mengundang rasa kantuk yang hilang.

Dia berjalan menelusuri korridor, kedua mata obsidian keabuan itu menatap tajam, memperhatikan sekelilingnya bagaikan predator mencari sosok yang bisa saja bersembunyi di balik bayangan ataupun di balik semak-semak.

Hingga kedua kaki terlatih itu berhenti di sebuah tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah, dimana bocah naungannya mungkin sedang terlelap di ruangan selnya, bocah yang selalu memperhatikan dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya namun sekarang telah berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok yang lain.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, satu tapak sepatu milik Levi menyentuh anak tangga pertama.

_Tap_

Dan dilanjutkan dengan anak tangga kedua, ketiga dan selanjutnya, hingga dia berdiri disebuah pintu kayu, dengan pandangan seolah-olah dapat menembus pintu pembatas antara ruangan dalam dengan sisi luar.

Apakah sopan apabila dia memasuki ruangan si bocah? Apalagi ketika Eren sendiri menjaga jarak dengannya, meskipun Levi pun memiliki alasan untuk menolak perasaan cinta bocah titan itu.

Eren masih muda, dia masih memiliki banyak pilihan dan bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik ketimbang dirinya—mengingat ketika Eren mengutarakan cintanya, Levi berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak meninju dirinya sendiri ketika dia berkata dengan kejamnya kepada Eren.

Berkata dia tidak mencintai dan tidak membutuhkan perasaan Eren, dia bahkan dengan bodohnya melayangkan tinjuan ke sosok pujaannya, melukai batin dan fisiknya secara langsung.

Dengan hati yang berpegang teguh dan mantap, dia akan berbicara dengan Eren sekali lagi, masa bodoh kalau saat ini adalah jam tidur anak itu.

'_Aku ingin merubah semuanya, aku…ingin mengulang semuanya kembali…' _dengan hati-hati Levi menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang ketika dia memasuki ruangan bocah Titan itu.

"Eren…?"

.

.

.

Eren sudah menapaki dirinya di korridor kastil, sembari membawa keranjang kosong dan diisi oleh jubah hijau yang sudah dilipatnya, sosok brunette itu berhenti di depan pintu selnya dan dengan perasaan lega ketika dia merasa bahwa situasi aman tanpa ada yang menangkap basah dirinya.

Membuka kenop pintu dan menemukan suasana kamar yang gelap, Eren tidak ingat bahwa dia sudah menyalahkan lilin kamarnya sebelum menyelinap keluar tapi karena masih terlalu lelah setelah bangun lebih awal, dia pun segera berbaring dan kembali tertidur pulas.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Levi terus menunggu dari balik pintu, mengamati sosok yang telah kembali entah dari mana. Matanya mendelik tajam melihat sebuah keranjang dan jubah di dalamnya, buku-buku jemari yang memutih karena mengenggam erat kepalannya.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mundur untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang serasa seperti sedetik untuk kembali, Levi telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa lupa membanting pintu dengan lumayan keras, dia sudah memiliki beberapa hipotesa dan teori-teori liar yang tersusun di dalam otaknya.

Eren menemui _seseorang_ di jam malam dan dia merahasiakannya dari semua orang!

"Termasuk aku, heh?" gumam Levi dengan senyuman pesimis dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Sekarang semua sudah jelas, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Eren selalu tidak kelihatan ketika makan malam tiba dan selalu muncul di siang hari, dia memiliki seseorang yang disukainya dan tidak ingin orang lain datang untuk menghancurkan hubungannya.

Wajar saja, Eren terlihat selalu melamun sendiri karena bukan dirinya yang dilamunkan.

Ketika Eren merona malu, bukan dirinya yang dipikirkan selama ini.

Pandangan dingin juga tak acuh ketika dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan dirinya bersama Hanji, karena Eren sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintai.

Dia salah paham menafsirkan raut muka kesal ketika dia menyebutkan nama Petra, karena Eren tidak bisa membawa kekasihnya ke pesta.

Dia tidak cemburu, tidak kepada Levi tentunya.

Hal itu sudah terbukti ketika dia menginterogasi Eren dan menemukan bercak kemerahan di bagian lehernya, Eren tidak merasa risih ataupun berusaha menutupi tanda itu.

Levi mengeretakan gigi dan meremas kuat seprei putihnya.

"Apakah kau sudah menyerah sepenuhnya, Eren…?" dia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke langit-langit kamar, menanti jawaban yang tidak akan pernah datang meski dia meraung-raung untuk meminta maupun memohon agar jawaban yang diinginkannya muncul.

"Tidak…tidak…"

_._

_._

_._

_Is it too late to change everything, my dear?_

_._

_._

_._

Akhirnya hari dimana Pangeran Sina mencapai umur kedua-belasnya, para rakyat Sina bersorak atas bertambahnya umur sang pangeran yang suatu hari nanti akan menaiki tahta sang Raja pada saat ini.

Semua anggota kerajaan sibuk mempersiapkan pesta, mereka sudah dari awal hari ke hari mengumumkan pesta untuk sang pangeran.

Sama hal sibuknya para bangsawan yang sudah memesan gaun dan pakaian terbaik yang akan mereka kenakan di pesta nanti malam, semua orang menantikan pesta yang megah itu dan bahkan semua tokoh penting di kerajaan Sina juga para komandan pada kesatuan masing-masing mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi tamu pada pesta tersebut.

Bahkan markas Recon Corps pun sudah lama tidak sesibuk ini, lihatlah para prajurit yang menyiapkan beberapa kereta kuda yang akan dipakai sebagai kendaraan mereka menuju kerajaan Sina.

Erwin dan para admiral lainnya tengah bersiap-siap akan pesta tersebut dengan sekejap penampilan mereka yang selalu mengenakan jubah hijau dan jaket coklat berlambangkan sepasang sayap berbeda warna telah tergantikan dengan setelan jas hitam, jubah yang panjang juga dengan tatanan rambut yang lebih formal.

Dalam semalam mereka akan melepaskan kepenatan menjadi prajurit menjadi salah satu tokoh pangeran di cerita dongeng.

Siapa bilang hanya wanita yang bisa merasakan diri mereka dimanjakan oleh saat tertentu seperti ini?

Bicara mengenai prajurit wanita yang beruntung sebagai pasangan para admiral mereka, saat ini di kamar Mikasa tentunya, para gadis atau sebagian dari mereka bukan gadis tulen tengah berdandan dan mengenakan gaun terbaik mereka.

Terlihat Petra yang membantu Armin mengenakan gaunnya, lalu Mikasa yang sibuk mengaplikasikan beberapa dandanan sederhana kepada saudaranya, Nanaba yang mengatur letak tataan _head-dress_ miliknya.

Benar-benar hari yang sibuk bagi kesatuan satu ini, mempersiapkan untuk yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Kita akan segera berangkat dalam 10 menit…aku, Hanji, Levi dan Mike akan menggunakan kereta yang akan pertama pergi, sedangkan Petra dan yang lainnya menggunakan kereta kedua untuk menyusul kita…" Erwin menjelaskan sembari memperhatikan penampilannya dengan cravat biru ala _colonial_* yang dihiasi oleh brooch keemasaan di tengahnya, sebuah setelan hitam lengkap dengan jubah biru tua—dengan bordiran lambang keluarga smith terlihat jelas—di sekitar bahu yang lebar itu.

"Butuh 3 jam untuk sampai ke Sina dan kalau kita berangkat sekarang, juga tak adanya halangan di tengah jalan, kurasa kita akan sampai di istana sekitar jam 8 malam~" Hanji tampak sibuk dengan cravat ungu ber-_jabot*_, setelan yang dia pakai sama hitamnya dengan Erwin, sebuah jubah lavender keunguan tersekat di sebelah jubahnya—_Brooch*_ lambang keluarganya terpampang di sebelah saku kirinya.

Mike dengan setelan sama hitam dengan kedua rekannya, hanya mendengus melalui hidung. Cravat ala membentuk ikatan pita kupu-kupu berwarna merah beludru—Dia pun memakai jubah yang sama dengan warna cravatnya hanya saja panjang ukuran jubah itu sampai menyentuh lantai marmer kastil.

Levi tidak terlalu memperhatikan gaya dalam berpakaian, dia lebih memilih kenyamanan ketimbang gengsi di depan umum, lagipula pakaian tetaplah pakaian suatu saat nanti pun gaya akan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih bersifat _baru_, tidak akan bersifat statis.

Kemeja hitam dihiasi oleh cravat dengan lipatan ala _Victorian ascot*_ dengan terkancing oleh _waistcoat_ berwarna putih sengaja dibiarkannya terpampang jelas dengan balutan jas setelan hitam beludru, sama dengan ketiga temannya, bahu kekar itu disematkan oleh sebuah jubah hitam dengan bordiran berwarna perak berkilau.

Sebagai sentuhan terahkir—meski Hanji dan Erwin yang memaksa—rambut ebony hitam itu disisir ke belakang dan memperlihatkan wajah tampan nan tegas dari seorang kapten terkuat umat manusia—meskipun hasil jerih payah Erwin dan Hanji yang menata rambut Levi terbayarkan, keduanya hanya bisa maklum ketika sang kapten mendaratkan sol sepatunya ke atas dua sepatu pantofel hitam milik keduanya.

Levi memperhatikan sang genderless yang memaki setelan sama dengan kedua rekannya, dia agak mengerenyit ketika membayangkan sosok ilmuwan itu memakai gaun-gaun yang berumbai dan berlaku layaknya seorang wanita, Levi tidak bisa membayangkannya, sedikit pun.

Hanji yang tidak sengaja mendapatkan pelototan yang membuatnya serasa dilubangi oleh sinar panas dari Levi, ilmuwan berjubah ungu itu memberikan cengiran polos padanya.

"Ada apa, Levi? Terlalu terpesona dengan penampilanku hari ini, hm~?" Hanji menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya seraya menggoda, Levi menatap jijik gestur si ilmuwan maniak ini dan hanya memalingkan wajah, tak lupa memberikan cacian pedih seperti biasanya kepada pemimpin skuad tersebut.

"Mati…" desis Levi, Mike dan Erwin mengelengkan kepala sembari memijit kening—diam-diam berdoa untuk diberi kekuatan, melewati malam ini dengan aman tanpa Levi yang melemparkan segala amarahnya kepada Hanji nantinya.

Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk mereka—karena itulah mereka hanya berharap Levi tidak menjadikan lantai dansa istana menjadi sarang pembantaian massal.

'_Tuhan tolonglah kami…'_ batin keduanya mengerenyit ketika melihat Levi menjejalkan sol sepatunya ke atas permukaan sepatu Hanji dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ahahaha, kau hanya tidak mau mengakui bahwa hari ini aku lebih memukau dari biasanya~" Hanji berlari kecil menghindari lemparan ganas vas bunga dari Levi, yang berahkiran menghantam ke dinding bata kastil.

"Kau tidak memukau sama sekali, hanya terlihat lebih konyol dan gila dari biasanya." Levi melihat sebuah buku tebal yang dengan sigap langsung dirampas kemudian diarahkannya ke Hanji, dan berahkiran menghantam laporan yang sudah dikerjakan Erwin selama 3 hari, membuat semua kertas-kertas tersebut berterbangan.

"Konyol akan kuanggap pujian, levi…caramu menyampaikan sebuah apresiasi atau rasa kagum itu sangatlah unik, bagaimana mungkin para _Lady_ akan mengajakmu berdansa nantinya?" Hanji berputar ala ballerina ketika sebuah bangku mengarah kedirinya dan terlempar keluar jendela.

"Aku akan terus bersama Petra sebagai pasanganku, tak perlu mencari satu di pesta nanti." Levi menjawab datar.

Dan Hanji, sosok genderless itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah datar yang terlalu imbisil itu, kalau kejadian mereka bertemu Eren di tengah korridor masih kurang untuk menambah rasa kesan buruk di diri Levi, maka Hanji tidak tahu lagi.

"Kemana para wanita? Kita akan berangkat 5menit lagi…" Mike memperhatikan dua kereta yang sudah dipersiapkan, telah menunggu dengan sabar di bawah jendela kastil.

"Aku akan mengecek mereka dulu." Hanji pamit menuju kamar Mikasa, dimana para gadis—atau pria—sedang bersiap-siap saat ini, sekaligus kesempatan melihat pasangannya yang berambutkan warna sehitam malam itu.

.

.

.

"Mi-Mikasa…apa yang…" Eren bergerak tidak nyaman ketika jemari saudarinya merayap ke arah helain-helain rambut coklatnya yang lembut.

"Tahanlah, Eren…aku sedang memasangkan hiasan ini di pinggiran rambutmu." Mikasa menyematkan sebuah hiasan pin rambut berbentuk mawar berwarna putih dengan butiran mutiara di sekitarnya, membuat tetesan airmata di sela-sela mahkota bunga tersebut.

"Aww, kenapa hanya aku? Armin atau Nanaba-san'kan juga butuh?" Eren sedikit berjengit sakit ketika salah satu ujung pin hiasan itu tidak sengaja menusuk kulit kepalanya.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" semua menoleh ke sosok Nanaba yang membelakangi para gadis-atau bukan itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur kagum, sosok Nanaba dengan professionalnya mengaitkan beberapa sambungan rambut palsu di sela-sela ujung rambutnya.

Gaun berwarna merah cherry terbalut dengan indah, cocok dengan perpaduan rambut palsu panjang juga _chocker_ hitam di perbatangan lehernya, sebuah _glove* _berwarna hitam telah terpakai di kedua lengan kecil itu.

"Ah, lanjutkan saja Nanaba-san, aku masih mengurus Eren dulu…seperti yang kau lihat, Nanaba–san sudah terbiasa memakainya dan Armin sudah terlihat seperti wanita—kau masih pemula dalam hal seperti ini, Eren dan rambutmu terlalu pendek, karena itulah aku sering menyuruhmu untuk memanjangkan rambutmu…" Mikasa kembali menyisir pelan rambut sambungan yang sudah tertempel erat dengan ujung rambut Eren, ketelitian membuat hasil yang memuaskan di akhirnya nanti.

Sosok gadis asia itu mengenakan gaun berwarna, ungu muda berpadu warna putih—tanpa strap dan di bagian depan dada diberi pita ungu yang indah—scarf ungu muda yang tipis mengalung lembut di antara lengan pucatnya dan rambut hitam yang biasanya selalu digeraikan sudah berubah menjadi sanggul yang sederhana namun terkesan indah dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga plum ungu.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan gaun yang mengharuskan bagian bawah mengembang ditambah dengan _frilly-frilly*_ seperti kebanyakan gaun lainnya, jahitan yang terlihat rumit pada bagian rok namun Mikasa dapat bergerak leluasa.

Eren hanya mengedumel dalam hati mendengar nasihat dari saudarinya yang masih sibuk mengulung setiap ujung rambut coklat sambungan tersebut, akhirnya kedua jemari itu berhenti berkerja di atas kepalanya.

"Aku sudah selesai Eren…" Mikasa tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, hingga ketiga penghuni di kamar tersebut memalingkan pandangan untuk melihat sosok brunette dengan gaun pilihan Mikasa—yang masih duduk di kursi sembari memegang cermin ke hadapannya.

"Oh, berbaliklah Eren, biarkan kami melihat penampilanmu!" pinta Armin antusias dengan anggukan ketiga temannya, meminta persetujuan sang bruntte yang agak malu melihat penampilan barunya.

Benar saja, sosok Eren berubah sepersekian derajatnya, gaun putih tanpa strap menggantung dan malah memamerkan bahu juga tulang belikat menonjol secara menggoda dan mulus untuk disentuh oleh tangan nakal manapun.

Chocker putih dengan _jobet_ kecil mengelilingi perbatangan leher langsing itu, dan di tengah-tengahnya beberapa mutiara kecil sebagai hiasan, belum lagi antingan mutiara mengantung manis di kedua sisi daun telinga Jaeger muda—rambut coklat panjang bergelombang dan sepinggang sengaja ditata secara menyamping di bahu mungil tersebut.

"KYAAA, MANIS SEKALI, AKHIRNYA CITA-CITAKU MELIHATMU DENGAN GAUN TERKABUL!" Petra dengan semangat memeluk sang brunette yang dilanda kebingungan bercampur malu, Petra mengakui bahwa dia selalu berhayal bahwa Eren yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik, memakai gaun yang manis seperti boneka porselen.

"Anu, kenapa rok bagian bawahku pendek dibandingkan Nanaba dan Petra-san?" Tanya Eren dengan heran melihat kedua lutut dan betis yang kencang itu terlihat jelas, membuat kesan menggoda dan sepatu berhak rendah tidak merubah penampilan manis tersebut.

"Oh, menurut peraturan, sebagaimana adat istiadat, para gadis dibawah umur 17 tahun harus menggenakan gaun sebatas lutut, berbeda dengan kami yang sudah berumur 20-an, kami harus menunjukan estetika dalam berpakaian dan meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak kami di depan semua tamu." Jelas Petra.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian sudah mulai dewasa untuk mengenal orang lain, setelah keluargamu dalam suatu acara tertentu." Jelas Nanaba mulai mengerti raut wajah Mikasa, Eren dan Armin yang masih belum mencerna spenuhnya ucapan Petra.

"Begitu, ya?" Armin memperhatikan gaun dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru muda miliknya yang sama dengan Eren juga Mikasa, gaun yang dipakainya hanyalah sebatas lutut dengan bagian _frilly _terlihat dari bagian belakang, dengan sepatu bersol agak tebal dan juga stocking berwarna putih sebatas paha menjadi pasangannya.

Petra memperlihatkan dress berwarna pastel miliknya yang terlihat memukau, gaun berlengan dengan bagian yang agak mengembung pada bagian lengan atas, tataan rambut disanggul rapi tanpa menyisakan poni yang selalu bertengger di wajah cantik itu, lalu dandanan yang melebihi kata sempurna—Memberikan kesan Petra sebagai putri di negeri dongeng dari buku cerita yang pernah ketiga anak remaja itu baca bersama.

_CKLEK_

Sontak semua kepala di ruangan segera meneoleh kearah sumber suara pintu, yang telah dibuka oleh Hanji.

"Maaf menganggu percakapan kalian, _ladies_ tapi sayangnya kereta sudah tiba dan kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk berdiam diri." Ucap Hanji yang memperhatikan para bawahannya yang sudah terpakai rapi dengan gaun-gaun pilihan mereka, tak lupa matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah memeluk sebelah lengan karena malu.

"Oh, oh…Eren?! Itukah kau? Kenapa kau maniiis sekali, aku tak menyangka kau akan terlihat seperti wanita— kerja yang bagus, Mikasa~" Hanji mengacungkan jempol tanda dia menghargai usaha keras kekasihnya itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan malu dari Mikasa, juga pelototan aneh dari Eren yang nampaknya ketinggalan banyak cerita akhir-akhir ini.

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang selalu pergi setiap malam tiba dan berahkiran tidak tahu isu kedekatan saudarinya sendiri dengan atasannya yang nyentrik itu?

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau dan Hanji-san…" Mikasa semakin menunduk malu, poni samping yang sudah ditatanya segera jatuh menutupi wajah malunya, Eren menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajah tertunduk itu dengan kedua tangan berbalutan _glove_ warna putih.

"Hei, meskipun kau selalu berkata kalau aku sekali-kali harus egois tapi kau pun juga punya hak untuk bahagia, Mikasa…" Eren tersenyum lembut dan dibalas dengan pelukan bahagia dari saudarinya.

"Terima kasih, Eren!" Mikasa tidak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagian ini, saudaranya tidak membenci hubungannya dengan Hanji melainkan dia mendukung keduanya, Mikasa sungguh beruntung memiliki saudara yang pengertian.

"Mari kita berangkat, _ladies_…" Hanji mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam berlalu, Hanji dengan kedua rekannya terus berbincang mengenai seputar kegiatan politik yang beredar di Negara Sina dan juga permasalahan dalam startegi baru untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya, meninggalkan sang kapten yang terus merenung di dekat pinggiran jendela dengan tampang bosan.

Hanji memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah berada di dunianya sendiri, tidak memperhatikan ataupun membalas percakapan yang sudah berlangsung dua jam itu—Levi sama sekali tidak membuka suara selama itu.

"Levi? Tumben tidak ikut serta?" tidak tahan untuk menyimpan rasa penasarannya, ilmuwan nyentrik itu akhirnya bertanya.

Berharap sepatu pantofel mahal Levi melayang ke jidat si pemakai jubah ungu, Erwin dan Mike sudah bersender di dekat pintu kereta untuk kabur namun, Levi memilih masih memperhatikan jalananan ketimbang menghajar Hanji.

"Tidak, kalian lanjutkan saja perbicaraan tanpa aku…" dengan gumaman dari mulut yang tertutup oleh telapak tangan sang kapten, Erwin dan yang lain baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah yang tak akan tercatat, mereka melihat sisi jinak Levi.

"…?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang kapten terkuat sepanjang sejarah itu, namun ketiganya dapat menebak apa yang menjadi objek pengalihannya.

Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk malam ini." Petra dengan antusias berbicara dengan keempatnya, Nanaba terlihat tidak tertarik, hanya memandang luar jendela dan Armin tersenyum kikuk, tidak terbiasa dengan gaunnya.

"Jujur saja pada kami, kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat mengerakan kakimu itu bersama Heichou, Petra." Nanaba tersenyum nakal melihat ronaan merah Petra, semua terkikik kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Sedangkan Mikasa terus menatap iba saudaranya yang merenungi pemandangan, sosok cantik itu terlihat berpikir sesuatu dan biasanya Mikasa tidak ingin menganggunya, dia pun hanya bisa memperhatikan dari ekor mata.

'_Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja…'_ batin Eren, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu selain sosok Kapten yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terpana.

Ketika keempatnya keluar dari kastil, Mike dan Erwin memuji kecantikan pasangannya, begitu halnya Hanji yang terus memandang penuh cinta ke sosok kekasihnya.

Semua terkecuali Eren, yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

Dia berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat Levi yang berwajah datar memperhatikan gaun Petra, walaupun dia tahu bahwa sepasang mata onyx itu terus memperhatikan sosok eloknya dari ekor mata.

.

_._

_._

_Can't you feel that I constantly thinking about you, my dear?_

_I can't think anything but you_

_I can't see it_

_I can't tell it_

_._

_._

_._

Alunan simfoni yang sudah menjadi lagu khas untuk setiap perjamuaan di setiap pesta terdengar, semua para bangsawan berbadan melebihi keberatan obesitas dan para tokoh politik dengan wajah serius tengah bergelut dalam satu pembicaraan sederhana mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari yang membosankan—beberapa tengah berkenalan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan ternama untuk sekedar mencari kredibilitas semata dan masih banyak topeng-topeng palsu menyedihkan yang terpampang di wajah mereka.

Ada juga yang menari di tengah lantai dansa, senyuman dari para wanita berpakaian mewah juga perhiasaan mahal menggantung di sela-sela badan mereka, juga para pria yang menari bersama memandang dengan penuh topeng manipulasi terselubung.

Intinya, semua saling memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan di pesta ini, tanpa menyadari bahwa pesta ulang tahun sangatlah berbeda dengan pesta amal yang diselenggarakan oleh para bangsawan bermuka tebal ini.

Eren mendengus rendah, melihat babi-babi pemakan perhiasaan yang tidak mengerti perjuangan para prajurit untuk mengamankan bokong mahal mereka itu dari genggaman tangan Titan di luar sana.

Si brunette mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju anggota scout yang dimasukinya, dapat dilihatnya komandan Smith bersama Armin tengah berbincang dengan anggota parlementer—dengan sisi jenius Armin, Eren tidak perlu kahwatir dengan sahabatnya yang dapat mengikuti arah perbincangan tersebut.

Di sisi bagian buffet, dapat dia lihat Hanji yang mengajak Mikasa untuk menari, namun tentu saja dijawab dengan gelengan kepala meski akhirnya mereka pun bergabung dengan Mike juga Nanaba dalam menikmati tarian _waltz_ yang sudah menjadi istiadat dalam dansa.

Bicara soal Mike dan Nanaba, kedua mata turquoise itu agak menutup takut ketika Nanaba dengan _sengaja _menginjak ujung kaki Mike dengan hak tingginya yang runcing, salahkan si priang berkumis yang sibuk mengendus perpotongan lehernya ketimbang menuntun sang _gadis_ dengan benar.

Eren ingin terkikik melihatnya, beberapa anggota Tim khusus Levi tidak terlihat, khususnya Oluo yang menghilang semenjak dia tidak sengaja mengigit lidahnya ketika mengajak satu atau dua gadis untuk menari—Oluo yang malang, Eren merasa iba dengan pria berwajah tua menyebalkan itu, karena satu-satunya gadis pujaan hatinya telah menjadi pasangan untuk malam ini dengan Kapten Levi.

Hati Eren menjadi sakit seperti dihujani oleh ribuan jarum kecil—dia tidak mengerti, bukankah dia sudah membuang semua perasaannya ketika bertemu dengan sosok Levi? Tidak bisakah hanya Rivaille yang di matanya saat ini? Sekarang Eren menjadi kesepian tanpa kehangatan Rivaille ketika tidur bersama, dia menginginkan kehangatan tangan Rivaille yang memeluk pundaknya dengan penuh perlindungan.

Dia tidak akan terbiasa kalau setiap malam tidak dapat menemui Rivaille.

"Rivaille…aku merindukanmu…" Gumam Eren yang bersandar di balik pilar untuk mengamati para tamu.

Tanpa dia sadari permohonan kecil seperti itu bisa mendatangkan keajaiban, sebuah sosok dengan jubah biru kegelapan terus memperhatikannya dari lantai kedua, seorang pria dengan topeng yang unik namun tidak mengundang perhatian semua para undangan yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"_Ketemu…"_ gumamnya.

.

.

.

Semua nampak menikmati pesta malam ini, terkecuali Eren Jaeger. Sudah banyak para lelaki lajang yang tertarik akan kecantikan sosok pria dalam balutan gaun wanita ini, kecantikan yang tiada tara tidak berbanding dengan raut muka sedihnya ketika menolak tawaran para pria tersebut.

Alasan dia memakai gaun pun karena tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa anggota Recon tertuduh membawa seekor Titan jadi-jadian di pesta ini, terlebih lagi karena dia anggota Tim khusus Levi. Dia tidak bisa menolak ataupun menerima, dia terlihat seperti pajangan di ruang dansa saat ini.

Tidak disentuh ataupun belajar mengenal satu sama lain, melainkan hanya dipandang dari jarak jauh.

Simfoni awal yang menjadi latar belakng dalam dansa telah berganti nada, nampaknya sang pemilik rumah dengan kata lain Raja bermaksud mengganti lagu tapi, hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun bagi Eren, dia tetap akan sendirian hingga semuanya selesai.

Sang komandan Smith akhirnya mengajak si pirang untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya ke atas lantai dansa, Eren dapat melihat baik Armin maupun Mikasa yang saat ini berada di tangan sang kekasih sedang malu merona, indahnya bisa mencintai dan dicintai.

Eren melihat semua rekan-rekannya nampak bahagia dengan tarian yang mereka bawakan bersama, hingga kedua mata indah itu menangkap pemandangan yang membuat hatinya mencelos kembali.

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan bordiran perak menari dengan mesranya dengan gadis bergaunkan warna pastel muda di tengah lantai dansa, menarik semua para undangan termasuk para anggota kerajaan yang sudah terbiasa dan masih terkagum dengan tarian indah yang dibawakan keduanya.

_Sakit_, Eren merasakan lagi rasa sakit di hati yang seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah tombak secara berkali-kali, dia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa serasinya pasangan di depannya.

_Dia tidak akan bisa…_

_Dia sudah terluka…_

_Dia sudah tidak bisa percaya diri lagi…_

_Dia sudah…menyerah sepenuhnya…_

_Tap tap_

Hingga sebuah ketukan sepatu yang unik, menarik perhatian indera pendengarannya yang terkenal tajam. Dia merasa tidak ada satupun dari para undangan ini yang tidak menyaksikan penampilan dansa Levi dan Petra yang bahkan bisa membuat para penari professional menundukan kepala karena malu.

Jemari telunjuk dengan balutan sarung tangan hitam menyentuh permukaan kulit yang terbuka itu, membuat Eren berbalik cepat hingga dia terbelalak melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"?!"

Eren tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, sosok ini, dia sangat mengenal betul tampang pendek namun senang menyelinap di balik kulitnya hingga dia bisa frustasi karenanya.

"Ri-Rivaille?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Eren mendesis kaget, bersyukurlah dia karena semua perhatian tertuju dengan gerombolan penari di sana—Eren pun mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan bisiskan.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya…apa-demi-Tuhan-yang-kau-lakukan-di-SINI?!" penekanan pada kalimat terahkir membuat pria yang diketahui dengan nama Rivaille mendengus konyol.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Tentu saja bersenang-senang." Jawabnya.

Eren mengelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya "Oh, aku tidak percaya ini…bagian manakah yang **'**_**aku katakan kalau aku tidak bisa menemuimu'**_tidak kau ketahui, huh?" dia tidak bisa menerima ini.

Rivaille sebaliknya, malah mengedikan bahu tidak peduli.

"Ini bukan permainan, kembalilah ke gubukmu! Tidak seharusnya kau disini."

"Hei, kulihat dari tadi kau tidak menerima ajakan semua pria disini?" Rivaille pun menyabotase pembicaraan ini, membuat Eren sontak kaget.

Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika, jemari yang terbungkuskan oleh _glove_ hitam milik Rivaille menyentuh rambut palsu yang dikenakannya, seolah-olah dia membelai rambut asli.

"Padahal kau begitu memukau malam ini."

DEG

Wajah manis itu semakin manis ketika semburat merah merona menyerang seluruh permukaan kulit, jemari itu perlahan merayap ke bagian dagu sang brunette, menghasilkan Eren yang sedikit menunduk untuk bertatap muka dengan Rivaille yang berada dibalik sebuah topeng berwarna hitam dengan corak ukiran unik berwarna perak, rambutnya telah disisir ke belakang seperti sosok Levi.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat tergolong unik, cravat bermodelkan _steampuk*_ dengan hiasaan brooch terbuat dari emas putih dan permata sapphire, jas setelan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit campuran biru kegelapan, waistcoat hitam terpadu dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang telah dimasukan ke sela-sela sepatu boot kulit.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ak- aku ini'kan lelaki…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu larut dalam mata azure itu membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis dan mendengus maklum, dia pun menarik lengan kiri yang sedang menganggur itu dan meletakannya di pundaknya yang kekar, Eren tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille apalagi ketika jemari kanannya bersatu dengan jemari kiri milik Rivaille.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kita akan menari untuk diri kita sendiri, Eren…" bisik Rivaille tepat di telinga Eren.

"Ap-?! Disini terlalu banyak orang…ba-bagaimana kala—" satu jemari telunjuk menutup bibir ranum itu.

"Kalau begitu anggaplah mereka tidak pernah ada dan hanya kita berdua di ruangan ini…" bisikan seduktif dari Rivaille membuat semua sistem perintah di otak Eren menjadi kacau balau.

Selangkah demi selangkah, kaki Rivaille menuntun kaki jenjang Eren untuk melangkah pelan, ya pelan namun teramatlah lembut dan menenangkan. Merasakan kedua kakimu melayang diatas udara dan tidak mengingat beban ataupun rasa sakit di hati.

"Ya, bagus sekali, Eren…kita akan menari di dunia kita sendiri tanpa ada yang menganggu…" Rivaille menatap orb berwarna turquoise itu dengan penuh penghayatan, seperti halnya berbicara dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

Jemari yang awalnya ragu untuk bersentuhan dengan jemari lawan bermain, pada akhirnya saling merapatkan diri, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan tautan ini. Pandangan mata yang tak pernah putus sejenak dan terus saling mengantarkan pesan-pesan yang hanya mereka dapat mengerti satu sama lain.

Pesan dari hati ke hati.

"Aku merasa tentram bersamamu…" gumam Eren penuh kelembutan, kedua mata itu menutup untuk mendengarkan lalunan lagu dan merasakan dirinya merinding secara _exicted _ketika jemari Rivaille menari-nari di pinggangnya

"Kalau begitu teruslah disisiku…" entah sejak kapan bibir menggoda itu mengecup pelan dagu si brunette, kecupan manis dan penuh perasaan.

Dansa ini hanya milik mereka berdua, hingga tak lama salah satu penonton yang sempat menoleh sebentar ke arah belakang terkejut menyaksikan dansa solo yang begitu terkesan manis dan romantis—dia pun membisikan kata-kata kepada beberapa orang lalu membuat semuanya melakukan hal yang sama dan mengakibatkan dunia dansa milik mereka berdua menjadi tontonan para undangan yang terpikat oleh kedua pasangan ini.

"_Lihat pasangan yang satu itu…"_

"_Mereka menari tanpa mempedulikan sekitar mereka…"_

"_Dunia serasa menjadi milik mereka, ya…"_

"_Ah, aku bisa melihat jalinan yang kuat di antara keduanya…"_

"_Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?"_

"_Irinya, andai suamiku juga berinisiatif seperti peria bertopeng itu…"_

Dan masih banyak lagi perkataan-perkataan yang terdengar jelas di kuping keduanya, namun tidak satu pun dari keduanya mempedulikan.

Entah semakin lama gerombolan manusia berbagai macam jenis pakaian itu berjalan mundur, membuat lingkaran lebar untuk kedua pasangan baru ini, membuat empat pasangan yang tengah menari luwes di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia bermodalkan emas.

Erwin dan yang lainnya sudah beranjak mundur untuk melihat komoditi yang terjadi, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sosok empat pasangan yang tengah menari bahagia itu.

"E-Erwin san…itu Eren dengan…?" Armin tidak percaya sosok pendek bertopeng itu, ada yang terlihat sangat familiar dengan sosok itu.

"…" Erwin merasa pemandangan di depannya sudah mempermainkannya, namun tidak.

"Wao, kukira hanya Levi satu-satunya pria terpendek di dunia?" Hanji terganga melihat sosok berjubah biru tua itu menari dengan penuh penghayatan.

Mikasa entah kenapa tidak dapat membenci sosok yang menemani Eren saat ini, dia merasa ada ikatan kuat di keduanya dan dia tidak ingin merusak keharmonisan itu.

Mike menyipitkan matanya heran, hingga Nanaba bertanya.

"Ada apa, Mike-san?"

"Aku mencium bau Eren dengan pria itu, entah lebih dari sehari…nampaknya mereka sudah saling mengenal." Mike merasa curiga sosok pendek dengan pakaian serba biru dan hitam itu.

"...?"

Levi yang ketika memutar haluan tarian, dia melihat sepasang yang membuat retina matanya menjadi sakit, sosok Eren yang tersenyum lembut tanpa beban tertangkap dan akan terus dipendamnya dalam hati namun, satu permasalahan.

Senyuman itu tidak ditujukan kepadanya melainkan sosok pria asing yang memiliki sama tinggi yang terbatas dengannya, genggaman tangannya pada pinggang Petra mengeras dan gadis itu mengerang kesakitan luar biasa.

"Ouch, He-Heichou ada apa…?" Petra berusaha memanggil Kapten yang tersulut api amarah dan akhirnya dia bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Eren sedang menari dengan pria lain dan Petra tahu bahwa Levi teramat sangat menyukai pemuda dengan balutan gaun putih itu—tidak, dia SANGAT mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati kepada Eren.

Dan Petra adalah pelampiasan rasa cemburu itu.

Rivaille yang tidak sengaja melihat pelototan yang ditujukan kepadanya, menoleh dengan penuh senyuman mengerti. Sosok pria dengan jubah hitam itu terus menatapnya dengan kebencian, membuat _Doppelganger_ itu tergoda untuk menantangnya.

Mereka pun saling maju berhadapan bersama pasangan, masih menari dengan lembut dan anggun, hingga kedua pasangan itu saling maju berhadapan, Eren dan Petra tidak mengerti tatapan yang diberikan rekan mereka.

'_Kau ingin dia?'_

'_Menyingkir kau darinya…'_

'_Kalau begitu datang dan dapatkanlah…'_

Dan itu menajdi final bagi keduanya, tatapan mata secara mengirimkan pesan itu tersalurkan ke pikiran masing-masing, sebuah tantangan.

Masing-masing berjalan mundur, Levi mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Petra memberi imbauan bahwa dia meminta kerjasama, Petra yang sudah lama menggenal sosok Levi pun mengangguk setuju.

Posisi mereka semakin merapat dan langkah kaki yang kuat, maju ke menuntun kedua kaki gadis untuk mundur sementara kaki depannya mengentak di antara kedua sepatu Petra, memberikan gerakan seperti kau mendorong dan menarik pasanganmu ke dalam tarian panas.

"Hooo, _Salsa_ ya?" Hanji tersenyum mengerti gaya tarian itu.

"Nampaknya Levi menemukan sosok rival baru dalam menari…" gumam Erwin yang juga menonton pertunjukan ini, bahkan anggota kerajaan menjadi tertarik untuk menyaksikan.

Eren masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Levi dan Petra, dia pun menoleh ke pasangannya, Rivaille tersenyum penuh makna.

"Rivaille, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eren agak was-was.

"Mereka ingin menantang kita, Eren." Rivaille memberikan tatapan konyol, dia mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Eren, sebuah rencana tersusun di kepalanya dan dia berbisik di telinga brunette itu.

"Eren…"

Yang dibisiki terpaksa agak merendahkan tinggi badannya, tuntuk mendengar jelas.

"Kita akan menunjukan pada mereka, seperti apa menari yang sebenarnya." Mendengar pernyataan dari Rivaille, tangan kekar itu merayap ke arah sisi pinggang Eren, tentu saja sosok tinggi berbalutkan gaun itu terkejut.

"Ke-kemana kau memegang, hah?!" bisik Eren.

"Tenanglah, kita akan meladeni pasangan yang satu itu…" Rivaille masih dengan erat memeluk pinggang itu hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel mesra, lengan Eren berubah arah—tidak lagi menyentuh bahu melainkan sebagian dari punggung milik Rivaille.

"Bagus Eren, aku ingin kau menari seelok yang kau bisa…" Rivaille menuntun kedua kaki itu maju ke depan dengan gerakan menyamping dan berbeda dengan Waltz, sensasi yang ditunjukan terlihat lebih mengundang ketimbang Levi dan Petra.

"Ri-Rivaille, aku tidak bisa…" Eren tidak percaya diri dengan pose ini.

"Shhh, rileks dan terus pandangi mataku, Eren…tidak akan kubiarkan kau tersesat sendiri, aku akan menuntunmu…" bisikan penuh ketenangan dan sedikit menyejukan, membuat eren kembali fokus.

Levi tidak tinggal diam, dia meminta Petra untuk berputar di bawah tangannya dan dalam sekejap rok bagian bawah Petra melebar luas, membuat penonton terperangah kagum.

Jemari lentik Levi mengelus pelan bagian pinggang dan Petra mengangkat satu kakinya mengait ke bagian pinggang, membiarkan kaki kanan menahan bebannya.

"Wohooo, mereka berdua keren dan terkesan erotis, Levi dan Petra." Hanji memberikan cengiran aneh kepada duo tersebut, hingga Erwin membalas.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sederhana.

"Hum?" Hanji, Armin dan Mikasa keheranan hingga mereka melihat arah pandangan sang komandan, di mana Eren dan pasangan misteriusnya saling menatap mata.

"Menurutku mereka berdua terkesan lebih erotis…"

Kedua pasangan yang dimaksud tengah menari dengan gerakan lebih lambat, sosok bergaun putih itu menari dengan membelakangi sang pria bertopeng, jemari lentik yang memeluk bagian pinggang sementara panggul Eren yang berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, memberikan gesekan yang menggoda ke bagian selangkangan Rivaille.

Tak ada semburat malu ataupun gugup, Eren melakukannya dengan konsentrasi penuh dan juga kepercayaan yang besar pada Rivaille.

Lengan yang dikalungkan ke belakang Rivaille, sebagai simbol bahwa tubuhnya hanya untuk dia sentuh, setiap lekukan dan juga sentuhan yang diberikan hanyalah untuk pria bertopeng itu.

"Itu…tarian _Tango_… mereka mengkombinasikan _Waltz_ dengan _Tango_…" Jawab Hanji dengan semburat malu, baru kali ini dia melihat tarian yang dibawakan begitu terkesan dramatis dan _sexy_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan lagi pandangan yang menggambarkan dunia milik mereka itu, membuat dirinya kepanasan.

Levi makin kalap melihatnya, dia ingin meninju dan menikam sosok pria misterius yang membingkai jemarinya ke tubuh Eren, dia tidak tahan lagi ketika dia memberikan _spinning step_ pada Petra—dia memberikan kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh petra, membuat wanita itu agak terpeleset dan dia berusaha mengimbanginya dengan sengaja terjatuh lalu ditangkap oleh lengan kuat Levi.

"Keselarasan mereka berdua rusak…" Mikasa memperhatikan.

"Karena Levi menjadi kesal melihat mereka berdua, dia tidak sadar dengan kekuataan tangannya…" Hanji menjelaskan, dia maklum saja melihatnya karena mengerti bahwa saat ini Levi ingin sekali merengkuh pinggang elok Eren.

"Humph, rasakan itu boncel…" aura mematikan yang pekat berselubung di diri Mikasa, nampaknya dia menikmati penderitaan Levi.

"Oh, biarlah sekali-kali, Levi mendapat pelajaran dari Eren…" gumam Hanji ikut mendukung kekasihnya.

Sementara Eren masih menari secara membelakangi Rivaille, sosok bertopeng itu bertengger di bahu yang terekspos itu, dia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Bagus, Eren…sekarang, aku akan memberikanmu tarian _spinning_ seperti Levi…" Dia bisa merasakan bahu yang dia rengkuh tiba-tiba menjadi kembali kaku.

"Eren…" panggilnya.

"Y-ya?" cicit Eren, karena ketahuan gugup oleh Rivaille.

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya untuk berhadapan kembali, mata azure itu mencari-cari dalam benak Eren, dia tersenyum lembut dan berkata pelan.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Tidak?" kelakar Eren di saat mereka kembali ke fase menari _Waltz_, gerakan gemulai dari keduanya kembali berselaras.

"Berhitunglah satu hingga tiga dalam hati, aku akan melepaskanmu dan berputarlah, tenang saja…kau tak akan jatuh, karena aku akan menjagamu." Eren mengangguk setuju dan mulai menghitung.

_Satu_

_Dua _

_Tiga_

Dalam sekejap Rivaille benar-benar melepaskan pagutan tangannya dan Eren menari dengan anggun, bagaikan seekor angsa yang menari-nari di tengah danau, begitu gemulai dan indah.

Semua penonton takjub dengan persembahan keduanya, apalagi ketika Eren kembali ke tangan Rivaille dengan begitu dramatis.

Dan lagi sebagai penutupan tarian mereka, Rivaille mempertemukan bibir ranum itu dengan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan yang indah tanpa rasa nafsu ataupun gairah, hanya ciuman sebagai pemberi semangat karena sudah bekerja keras, Eren menutup kedua matanya dan menerima dengan senang hati.

Erwin melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Armin menutup bibirnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Mikasa menatap terus, hingga lupa bernafas.

Hanji menganga lebar, hidung kembang-kempis dan matanya membesar kagum.

Mike menaikan alisnya, terkesan.

Nanaba tersenyum aneh dan mengedikan bahunya.

Sedangkan Levi dan Petra? Keduanya terdiam membatu melihat kejutan kecil yang sudah disiapkan pasangan di ujung lantai dansa, bisa Petra rasakan betapa panas dan betapa geramnya sosok Levi saat ini. Pria berambut ebony itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Matanya terus menatap lurus, ketika Rivaille mencium Eren dengan posisi di mana brunette itu sengaja merebahkan dirinya, kaki kanannya menekuk sementara kaki kiri meluncur masuk di antara kaki jenjang Rivaille dan lengan yang kurus itu mengalunkan diri di leher pria berjubah biru tua.

Sang Raja berdiri dari singgasana dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua pasangan yang dapat mengimbangi tarian Levi yang begitu menakjubkan, kalau dia boleh bilang keduanya bahkan mengalahkan prestasi Levi yang terkenal sebagai penari _Waltz_ terbaik.

Tepukan riuh dari semuanya, membuat keduanya bangkit dari posisi yang lumayan melelahkan itu, dapat mereka melihat betapa malunya Eren mendapat ciuman pertamanya.

Eren memberikan tatapan penuh tanya kepada Rivaille, dia merasakan ciuman yang diberikan Rivaille terasa aneh, dia tidak merasakan kesan di mana hatimu meluap-luap penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan dia merasa ciuman tadi hanyalah berupa rasa sayang juga terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya.

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya pergi dari istana, membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Erwin dan yang lainnya, Levi pun sudah tak terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Mikasa dengan cemas memikirkan saudaranya yang dibawa pergi begitu saja, dia berharap saudaranya tidak diapa-apakan, dia pun berusaha mengikuti pasangan tadi.

"Dimana Levi?" Hanji pun mengejar kekasihnya, dia berharap Levi tidak melakukan sesuatu yang drastik kepada duo pasangan tadi.

.

.

.

_When I felt your hips on my hand…_

_It sent electricity on my body_

_Your sweet red lips touched mine_

_Makes me want to taste this forbidden fruit_

.

.

.

Rivaille menarik tangan Eren keluar ruangan dan berhenti di kamar tamu milik istana, si brunette dapat melihat sebuah ranjang ukuran besar yang nyaman dan beberapa perabotan yang menghiasi ruangan, sepertinya Raja sengaja mengundang para anggota Recon untuk bermalam di sini.

Dia pun menoleh ke Rivaille.

"Rivaille…kenapa kita disini…?" Eren bertanya hati-hati ketika Rivaille melepaskan topengnya, raut wajah yang tenang itu entah kenapa Eren tidak bisa membacanya dengan seksama, Rivaille berjalan maju dan memegang kedua bahu itu.

"Ingat yang kuakatakan, kalau kau merasa nyaman di dekatku…dan ketika kukatakan kau hanya perlu di sisiku terus?" sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban yang dibutuhkannya, pria itu mengambil nafas sebanyaknya dan kembali menatap sepasang mata indah itu.

Eren bisa melihat sedikit semburat malu dari wajah pucat itu.

"Eren…aku ingin memilikimu…"

Eren terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan cinta dari _Doppelganger_ itu, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata seakan mulutnya terkunci rapat untuk tak bersuara.

"Ri-Rivaille…aku…" sebuah bibir yang dingin menyentuh kembali bibir merah miliknya, Rivaille menciumnya kembali dan kali ini jemarinya bergerak meraba setiap inci tubuh Eren, dia ingin merasakan kehangatan yang hanya selalu menjadi angan-angannya.

Hingga lidah itu berusaha masuk ke dalam liang mulut Eren, meminta persetujuan darinya dengan cara menjilati sela-sela bibir manis itu dan juga kecupan-kecupan kecil darinya membuat Eren terbuai untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ahh…" Eren melepaskan ciuman yang panas dan mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, sebuah untaian garis _saliva_ terlihat di antara kedua bibir mereka, mengatur kembali nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertahan tadi, Rivaille mencium batang leher Eren.

_Graup_

Dan dia pun mengigit pelan leher tersebut, Eren mengerang kaget dan jemari pucat itu mendorong sosok yang lemah itu ke atas ranjang, Eren terbaring pasrah.

"A-akh…ja-jangan di situ, Riv-_ahh_Rivaille…" Eren meremas rambut ebony itu dengan erat, dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua sensasi yang diberikan oleh Rivaille secara bertubi-tubi.

_Kecupan di pipi, jilatan di daun telinga dan jemari yang meraba yang meraba permukaan dadanya._

"Ku-kumohon…a-aagh…" Eren mendesah, dia tidak kuat ketika tangan itu sudah menyusup ke dalam gaunnya, mengelus _garter_ yang terdapt di pahanya.

"Eren…kumohon…terimalah aku…" dia mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Riva..ille…" Eren menatap penuh dengan semburat merah.

.

.

.

Sebuah desahan nikmat dari keduanya merambat di telinga milik seorang pria berambut ebony yang terus bersandar di balik pintu, kedua tangan saling terlipat di depan dada.

Mata yang terus melemparkan sejuta dendam dan iri kepada pria bertopeng yang menikmati tubuh bocah terkasihnya, ujung taring gigi miliknya entah kapan sudah merobek permukaan bibir tipisnya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan cairan metalik dari sudut bibirnya.

Dia pun memutuskan turun ke bawah untuk menemui yang lainnya, dia serasa ingin membunuh orang yang bersama dengan Eren dan menarik bocahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tapi, dia pikir siapa dirinya? Seenaknya menerobos masuk dan mengambil bocah tersebut? Dia hanyalah atasannya semata dan Eren berhak bercinta dengan orang lain, dia sendiri yang mengatakan pada bocah itu bahwa dia _tidak membutuhkan_ dan _tidak mencintai_ bocah itu.

Dia menuruni tangga dan menemukan Hanji bersama Ackerman sialan sedang berbincang dengan Smith juga si rambut jamur pirang, Armin Arlert.

Hanji-lah yang pertama kali menemukan sosok pendek dengan muka yang benar-benar merupakan titisan iblis datang dari reruntuhan dan menarik rohmu kembali ke alam api neraka.

"He-hei, Levi… mau bergabung bersama kami?" ajak Hanji meskipun dia tahu itu adalah pilihan yang buruk, Mikasa pun sampai memberikan tatapan waspada kepadanya.

"…" Levi mengambil gelas berisikan wine dari seorang pelayan, lalu bergabung dengan Hanji dan yang lainnya.

Perbicaraan yang awalnya ceria berubah suram, melihat Levi terus memancarkan aura tidak sehat di sekitarnya, hingga sosok Hanji yang terkenal bermental baja dan memiliki sembilan nyawa itu berani bertanya.

"Le-Levi…kau terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang?" Hanji yang luar biasa ceria setiap kali mengacaukan hari Levi, gemetaran melihat sosok Kapten yang sudah mematahkan batang pada gelas winenya, pandangan membunuh yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak lagi Erwin lihat sejak bertemu kembali terlihat.

Levi menjadi orang yang berbahaya sekarang.

"_Dia milikku…tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dari genggamanku, Eren…"_ desisnya dengan mata penuh determinasi.

.

.

.

_I will have you, my dear_

_Even if I have to conquer the world_

_Or even I have to be the bad guy here_

_I will have you, all to my self_

_I swear…_

.

.

.

Kembali dengan dua pasangan insan yang saling betindih di atas ranjang, sosok pria dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam mengecup pelan dan memasukan jemari nakal itu ke dalam pangkal paha sang bruntte, membuat yang berada di situasi menyesakan dan menggoda ini mengerang keenakan.

Eren melengkungkan badannya tidak tahan, jemarinya terus meremas rambut ebony yang tak kalah halusnya itu sebagai ekspressi yang dikeluarkannya begitu nikmat namun, lama-kelamaan pupil turquoise itu menjadi fokus—dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini meskipun terasa menggoda tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Ah, Eren…kau tak tahu betapa menggodanya kau malam ini…" Rivaille menjilati perbatangan leher itu lagi

"Rivaille…Ki-Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini… ahkkhh…" Eren yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya untuk menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa berbuat di tempat orang lain—tidak di kediaman Raja tentunya.

Hingga Rivaille mengecup lagi puting yang memerah dari balik gaunnya.

"Ri-Rivaille!" pekik Eren menyadarkannya, mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka langsung mendengar pekikan sosok di bawahnya.

Rivaille pun menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukannya pada tubuh yang sudah terlihat menggiurkan untuk dilepas dan keadaan Eren yang terkulai lemah di bawahnya.

"E-Eren…?"

"Hosh…hosh…Rivaille…jangan…" Pinta Eren.

Tuhan tolonglah dia untuk tidak langsung menyerang bocah di bawahnya ini.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin melanjutkan ini…?" Rivaille mengatur nafasnya dan membiarkan Eren menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut, dia juga merasa bersalah ketika melihat bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher dan juga bagian dada.

"Tidak…aku belum siap untuk tahap itu…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu.

Dia hampir saja menjadi seorang monster yang tak berakal dan menyakiti Eren—kalau pemuda di depannya tidak yakin sekarang, buat apa dia memaksakan kehendaknya demi nafsu semata, apabila tanpa adanya cinta?

Rivaille menundukan kepalanya dan meremas celananya dengan erat, dia benar-benar hina.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku…tapi, kau begitu cantik malam ini…dan…aku—" satu jemari berbalutkan sarung tangan menyentuh bibir tipis itu, Rivaille mendongkak dan bertemu dengan senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat itu, Eren-nya yang begitu mempesona.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja, setidaknya kau sadar apa yang hampir kau lakukan…" Eren benar-benar malaikat.

Rivaille benar-benar tulus mencintai bocah ini, dia begitu sabar dan pengertian—dengan cepat dia meraih lengan kurus itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ri-Rivaille…" setengah dari wajah manis itu terbenam dengan bahu kekar pria _Doppelganger_ itu, jemari yang besar dan hangat itu mengelus surai coklat Eren.

"Oh, Maafkan aku, Eren…" gumam Rivaille.

Mereka terus saling memeluk sedemikian detik dan terahkir mempertemukan bibir yang terlihat kesepian itu, mengulang kembali kecupan yang terasa.

Hingga mereka kehabisan pasokan udara, keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku harus pergi…" Rivaille berbisik dan menatap wajah cantik itu membelalakan mata karena mengira perkataannya yang menolak untuk bercinta mengakibatkan dirinya untuk pergi.

"Tenanglah, aku harus kembali ke gubukku karena aku lupa membersihkannya tadi pagi, aku memikirkanmu terus." Ucap Rivaille yang membayangkan betapa berdebu dan kotornya ruangan gubuknya saat ini, dia memberikan pandangan jijik untuk menghayalkan satu hayalan.

Eren terkikik kecil mendengarnya, Rivaille memang maniak bebersih seperti Kaptennya dan dia pun dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, dia menatap Rivaille yang menyematkan kembali jubahnya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Pria itu pun bersiul untuk memanggil seekor kuda hitam dengan sadel lengkap di punggungnya, nampaknya dia sudah merencanakan dari awal untuk pergi ke Sina. Lihat betapa menurutnya kuda itu menunggu di bawah tepat di balkon yang dia pijaki.

Dengan sekali lagi, pandangan terahkir dia menatap Eren yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang dan memberikan senyuman tipis nan lembut kepadanya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan karena dia melompat keluar di mana kudanya menunggu dengan sabar.

Eren bersemu malu dan memutuskan berjalan ke meja rias untuk memperbaiki dandanannya juga tataan rambutnya, melihat tidak ada kerusakaan dan dia sudah siap untuk bergabung bersama yang lain.

_CKLEK_

Kedua mata turquoise itu membelalak terkejut ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka_, tidak, _tidak seharusnya ada yang mengetahui dia ada di kamar ini. Dia pun membalikan badannya dan menemukan sosok pria yang dikenalnya di pesta dansa.

"Heichou…?"

Levi menatap pandangan terkejut dari kedua mata yang indah itu, dia menyukai sosok Eren yang seperti tertangkap dan terpojokan saat ini, dia tidak menemukan sosok pria jahanam yang bersama Eren—pria itu menghilang setelah melakukan seks dengan bocah naungannya, huh?

"Kemana pasanganmu, _Eren_? Apakah dia pergi setelah memasukkan sampah parasitnya ke bokongmu…" nada pahit tertangkap di gendang telinga Eren, Levi tidak seperti biasanya.

Eren terkejut ketika Levi membuka kancing kain jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai, dilanjutkan sebuah cravat yang sudah dilonggarkannya.

"A-apa mak—" Eren tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika sol pantofel itu berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik lengan lalu dihantamkannya badan itu ke dinding kamar.

DUAKKKH!

"Ukh…" Eren mengerang kesakitan.

"He-Heichou...?" tubuh dengan balutan gaun itu menyentuh dinginnya dinding kamar, tapi yang membuatnya merinding adalah tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari kedua mata obsidian itu. Menatap penuh dengan inspeksi secara menyeluruh dan satu lagi.

_Tatapan yang dapat merobek isi jiwamu saat ini._

Mencari segala kecacatan pada tubuh elok itu dan matanya tertuju pada batangan leher yang terdapat bekas gigitan, bibir yang membengkak karena bekas ciuman dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya di pesta barusan.

Eren tidak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan pria lain!

"Siapa pria itu…?" Levi mendelik kepadanya dan mengenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan itu, takkan dia lepaskan dan dia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu mengambil Eren darinya!

AKU. PASTI. AKAN. MEREBUT. EREN. DARI. TANGANMU!

Dia tidak akan mundur—tidak, di saat dia sudah mendapatkan Eren tepat dimana dia menginginkannya sekarang.

"Naa, Eren…" bisiknya tepat di lubang telinga Eren yang gemetar melihat tingkah laku Kaptennya—sebelum sempat dia menjawab, lagi-lagi tubuhnya dilempar ke atas ranjang dan Levi menindih tubuh langsing itu, berusaha memerangkapnya untuk tidak kabur.

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa rasanya bercinta dengan si bedebah itu…" ucapnya kembali berbisik dan menjilati daun telinga itu.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_I can't let you go now because, you are mine_

.

.

.

.

.

Next on Chapter 05: Pleasure and Guilt.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ahaha, ja-jangan marah karena saya memotong bagian terahkir *menghindar lemparan pisau* karena saya udah ngak sanggup nuangi semua ide-ide bejat saya dalam satu chapter, mana lagi soal pengambaran dancing di chapter ini ngak terlalu jelas, karena otak udah ngak kuat mencerna semuanya dalam seminggu apalagi saat ini Author lagi dilanda tes kuliah (T^T).

Dan lagi, Author minta maaf sekali lagi, ngak bisa update kilat karena selama seminggu dan minggu kedepannya lagi, harus fokus ama tes, doain semoga Haruka bisa ngerjain soal maha dewa itu.

God have mercy on me~!

Special thanks to: Alice Yandere Vargas-Kirkland or Erica Fu, you're giving me an inspiration on this chapter XD, Love you Milady!

Explaination:

Jabot = sejenis kain berumbai-rumbai yang disekatkan di Cravat atau di lengan baju sebagai hiasan.

Brooch = bross yang biasa ditempelkan di tengah bagian cravat, atau bisa mejadi bross di saku.

Colonial, Victorian Ascot, Steampuk = style dalam mengikat cravat, sudah popular di kerjaan Perancis dan Inggris (lupa pada abad ke berapa).

Glove = sarung tangan .

Frilly-frilly = sama dengan renda-renda pada setiap gaun.

Waistcoat = rompi tak berlengan yang biasa dipakai untuk menutupi kemeja.

Thank you for the review, the following and the favorite on this story BUT no flaming!

Till next time

Too de looo~


End file.
